Once In a Blue Moon
by Bayonate
Summary: Princess Celestia and her father are visited by her fathers old friend, but her fathers old friend has brought his son with him. Will this pony capture Princess Celestia's heart and will he accept her love? Skip to Chapter 17 if you don't like mushy parts. Story contains language, violence, and suggestive themes. I don't own My Little Pony. First FanFiction OC x Princess Celestia
1. Prince Blue Moon

_This is our (Katbeary's and Bayonate's) first fanfiction so please don't be too critical. _

**Princess Celestia POV**

I was just hanging around in my room when my father, King Solar opened my door. King Solar has a pure white coat with a handsome red and yellow man and sky blue eyes.

"Celestia, we are going to have some visitors soon, so be on your best behavior." said King Solar.

I replied," Okay father."

**30 minutes later….**

My father and I sat on our thrones. We waited for our visitors to enter the throne room. The throne room was truly something to behold. It is a large room with beautiful stain glass windows, grand, tapestries, and towering crystal pillars. The sunlight itself seemed to sparkle. My throne was a golden exquisite stand with waterfalls and flowers flowing from each side. My father sat on an even larger golden stand with rubies, topazes, citrine, and carnelians arranged to look like fire blazing around him. He was as solid as a rock and stared at the door with anticipation. My father never did that! I wonder why?

Suddenly, the throne room doors opened. I sat up straighter. My father on the other hoof just continued to stare with an excited expression. In came two similar alicorns. Six pure black, pegasus guards marched into the room after them. The larger one of the alicorns was jet black with a wild black and maroon mane and burnt sand eyes. The smaller one of the alicorns had a dashing black coat with a full dark blue and black mane and intense electronic green eyes. He was…handsome. I suddenly had a warm feeling coming up and it started feeling hot in my coat. Is this the feeling of love? I immediately suppressed the feeling as my father started to speak.

"Hello Black Night, my friend!" said my father.

Friend! This is my father's friend! This day is getting more interesting by the second.

The larger one of the alicorns, who was Black Night smiled and said," It has been awhile Solar. Meet my son, Blue Moon."

"Hello." said Blue Moon in a slightly agitated voice.

I just stared at Blue Moon. He was so charming. He had a sleek, black mane with a lovely shade of blue in it. I continued to stare at Blue Moon, who held his head up high while our parents chatted away. I think he felt someone staring at him because he slowly turned towards me. I quickly looked down at my hooves, and I felt my cheeks heat up. I looked up, and he was still staring at me with his beautiful green eyes. I once again looked at my hooves. Eventually, I just stopped looking at my hooves and held my head up high like Blue Moon. We continued to stare at each other while my cheeks refused to stop burning. Of course no one else noticed anything wrong. It was like we had both been forgotten.

My father turned towards me and says with a smile," Celestia, King Night and I are going to a separate room to discuss some important business."

"Ok." I replied.

My father and King Night walked out of the throne room still talking. Some royal guards followed them. The throne room doors closed with a slam and left Blue Moon, his royal guards, my royal guards, and I in the room. We continued to stare. After about three minutes, I decided to start a conversation.

"So how are your ponies?" I asked. He studied me like I had some secret intentions with the question.

"Fine." he replied.

"How are your subjects?"

"Happy."

"How is your father?"

Blue Moon's clam eyes suddenly burned with hate. "That Bastard! He makes living my life a pain! He constantly is trying to find me a wife, while I want to find her on my own time! He thinks I am still a little boy and that I can't think for myself. I DESPISE him!" His guards backed up a little bit.

I was shocked by his reaction to my question. "Sorry." I squeaked, a bit frightened myself.

Blue Moon just scowls and marched out of the room. His guards ran after him. I just sat in my throne for awhile thinking about Blue Moon's outburst. I got up and walked out of the throne room. I need to talk to someone. Ice Cloud would know what to do.

_Katbeary: Who's Ice Cloud? Dun dun dunn. REVIEW PLEASE! _

_Bayonate: Um yes. In partnership with Katbeary in this story._

_Katbeary: Better believe it! Can't get rid of me! _

_Bayonate: Ok. Anyway see you guys later in the next chapter._

_Katbeary: Byee and don't forget to review. We need it!_


	2. Memories

_Katbeary and I (Bayonate) would like to thank GoldenEclipse116 and Enhancing for reviewing on the story. It was a big morale booster. Now enough of me talking, let's start Chapter 2 of "Once In a Blue Moon." Oh and sorry for posting this chapter a little late._

**Prince Blue Moon's POV**

What nerve! Celestia just thinks, she can ask me about my father. Why doesn't she just asks him herself how he is doing! Instead, she comes to me. I need to clear my head. I just need to find the royal garden. I think, I will ask one of the guards where the royal garden.

"Excuse me, but where is the royal garden?" I asked.

The guard with a very unemotional and serious face replied," Keep walking down the hall and take a left when it ends, your Highness."

"Thank you." I reply. I walked down the hall like the guard told me too. There was art along the walls that depicted the history of Equestria. They're beautiful, I must admit, but I was in no mood for art.

**3 minutes later….**

Finally the garden, I was tired of the stares I was getting from all the mares. The garden was a masterpiece, tranquil, and beautiful. Animals were all over the place enjoying life. There was a pond in the middle of the garden. Flowers covered the ground, and trees stood tall and proud.

I turned around and said to the guards that were escorting me," Captain Star, you and your men can go on leave, until I call for you. Why don't you explore Canterlot?"

A guard with extremely dark blue, gold rimmed armor replied," Yes, your Majesty! Thank you, your Majesty!"

"Now move it Captain or do you want me to tie your wings and throw you into Canterlot!"

"At once, your Majesty! No, your Majesty!" stuttered the Captain.

The Captain and the rest of the guards flew off in a flash. Now I can relax, calm down, and think. But first, I think I will call on my pet.

"Asternix!" I called out.

Out of the shadows came a dark blue peacock. It had yellow eyes. The "eyes" of the feathers were white stars and its feathers became increasing lighter in color the farther it was away from its body.

"What is it, Blue?" said the bird telepathically.

"I am just trying to relax."

"Why did you have to call on me! I was in the middle of a nap."

"You take twenty naps a day."

"So! I need my beauty sleep!"

"Whatever. Anyway me bring you here gives you the chance to explore Equestria."

"Good point. I hope I find some pretty bird, I can get with."

"Good luck and I heard Celestia has a pet phoenix named Philomeena."

"So?"

"She's a girrrllll."

"OK! Thanks! Bye! See you!"

Asternix ran/flew off towards the palace. I could hear him mentally calling for Philomeena. Well that was interesting and funny. It makes me think of the good ol' days, when my dad (King Black Night) would take me on trips. We would fish, hike, and fly kites together. We would always do something fun, but a few years back he started to spend less and less time with me. Eventually he didn't spend any time with me at all. The event that made me hate him happened precisely three years ago.

My dad sent me a message to be at the Dining Hall at 6:30 PM sharp. I thought he was going to sit down with me and talk. Unfortunately that didn't happen. My father wasn't even at the Dining Hall at 6:30 PM. There only me and a mare at the dining table. After a minute, I knew what my father's plans were. He was trying to find me a wife. As soon as the feeling of realization dawned upon me, I stomped out of the room to my father's study. When I entered his study, I saw him swipe through a spell. Spying on me eh? I asked him why he is trying to find me a wife. He acted like he had no idea what I was talking about. Suddenly all my angry that I had bottled up poured out of me. I raised my voice on him and in return he raised his voice at me. He forced me back to the Dining Hall to "enjoy" the company of a mare.

From then on I hated my father and he brushed it off like it was nothing. He has made me have "romantic" dinners with various mares. Whenever I got a message from my father to come to this place at this time, I would immediately know that it was an arranged date. My dad is making such a big deal that I don't have a marefriend. I mean let me find a marefriend on my own time. I just want it to be like the old days.

I was deep in my thoughts when I saw Philomeena walk into the garden with Asternix.

**Meanwhile….**

**Ice Cloud's POV**

Celestia burst into my room in a worried mess. What the heck happened!

_Bayonate: Did you enjoy the chapter? If so please review!_

_Katbeary: :) so pretty boy DOES have some feelings! What will happen next?_


	3. Ice Cloud

_Katbeary: Sooo I wrote this chapter :) hope you guys like the new character. :D_

_Bayonate: Ah yes a new chapter. I hope you enjoy the newest installment of "Once In a Blue Moon"! :D Before, we start I would like to give a shoutout to The Dark Death to thank him for reviewing Katbeary's and my story. _

**Princess Celestia's POV**

I ran down the halls in a worried mess. What did I do? Why did he yell at me? I just asked a simple question. Does he hate me now? Why did he react like that about his father? Ugh I'm sure I am over-reacting... I need to calm down.

I burst into Ice Cloud's room interrupting her afternoon study session. She looked at me like I was insane...oh gosh; I probably looked on the verge of mentally ill.

"Hi." Ice Cloud started hesitantly. I took a few seconds to catch my breath and tried to explain what happened.

**Ice Cloud's POV**

Celestia was sure lookin' crazy! I tried to understand what she was saying but it was too hard to follow. I think she was saying something about a dashing selfish monkey that yelled at his father about his... I don't know!

"CELESTIA!," I yell trying to knock some sense into her. "CALM THE HELL DOWN!"

She jumped and looked at me like she had just woken up from a trance or something.

"I'm so sorry Ice Cloud" she said with wide confused puppy dog eyes. "I need help figuring this out!"

"Okay, just take a deep breath and start from the VERY beginning"

Celestia gulped and sat down on my bed. "You're right", she said offering me a weak smile. "It all started about two hours ago..."

I listened to her story intently. This Blue Moon is sure a character but he still had no right to yell at my best friend like that.

Celestia ended her story and looked at me expectantly,"So what do you think?"

"Weeeeeeelllllllllllll as much as I am starting to hate the stallion, I think you should go find him and apologize. You obviously struck a sore spot in his heart. Go talk to him and make sure you guys are good. King Solar wouldn't approve of his daughter fighting with his dear friend's son."

"You're right Ice Cloud. I over reacted. I'll go talk to him. I am so lucky to have a friend like you." She tossed me another smile as she headed into the hallway.

"Good Luck", I breathed as she disappeared out of sight.

I sat back down at my desk and reflected on what just happened. I knew the real Celestia, not the one that kept a tough face in front of enemies and walked with an air of grace, but the Celestia that worried over stallions and hated worms. I felt a smile creep across my face. Thoughts came back of when I first met Equestria's beloved Princess.

My days began as a small little orphan pony. My parents had died in war and I was left alone in Canterlot outside King Solar's castle.

_A thunderstorm had just started and I took shelter under a structure extending out of the castle's outer wall near the entrance. My eyes grew wide as I saw King Solar himself head out the heavy doors towards a fancy carriage. But before he stepped in it, he paused and turned to my direction. He must have heard me! I squeaked and started to run in fear of punishment. But a strange force froze me at the spot. "Child, what are you doing here?" said a warm deep voice. _

"_I-I was trying to get out of the rain, Your Majesty", I said trembling. _

"_Where are your parents Child?" _

"_I haven't a-any, You-Your Majesty" _

"_Come Child." I didn't want to keep him waiting so I ran as fast as I could, half fluttering with my puny wings. King Solar looked me over and turned to the other pegasus beside him. _

"_She will do", said the Pegasus nodding approvingly. _

_King Solar turned to me and asked, "What is your name?" _

"_Ice Cloud" _

"_Well Ice Cloud, how would you like to work for me? I give you a room in the castle, feed you, and clothe you. But, I need you to do something for me."_

"_What is it?" I asked, eager for anything better than my current situation._

"_Would you be willing to be my daughter's personal assistant and friend, growing up in a castle can get lonely and she needs someone to be with her. Would you be willing to fill that position? She is the same age as you." _

"_O-Okayyyyy.", I said hesitantly. _

"_Don't worry. I will take care of you." he said with a fatherly smile. _

"_Take her inside, feed her and make sure she is comfortable. She will meet Princess Celestia in the morning", he left and servants ushered me inside._

_I woke up that morning in a beautiful room I didn't recognize. It was really peaceful and quiet... until a little white ball of pure energy burst through the door _

"_GOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MOOORRNNIINNNGGGGG!" She yelled with an enormous grin on her pretty face. "My name is Celestia. What's yours? Why are you still in bed? I haven't seen you before. Do you have wings like me? You do! Can you fly? Are you going to be my new friend like daddy said?"_

_I tried to answer her questions the best I could. With each explanation her pinkish-purple eyes grew wider and wider. I thought they were going to pop or something. My interrogation finally ended and we went on with our day. _

_A few weeks past and I was enjoying my new life. I made friends with the some servants like Orange Zest, who was an older girl that brought in fresh fruits and vegetables every Friday. Everything was perfect until Celestia started her flying lessons. The castle was put into lock down because of all the things she ran into and destroyed. I was the only one allowed near her, besides her teacher, for safety issues. One day I was watching another seemingly pointless lesson when I heard her scream. I looked up and saw the Princess falling from the clouds. She was going almost too fast for my eyes to keep up. I jumped up and flew as fast as I could to catch her fall. I closed my eyes as I saw her almost hit the ground. Then my breath was knocked out of me and I blacked out._

_I woke up with Celestia's worried face in mine. "What happened?" _

"_You SAVED my LIFE!" _

"_Oh, yaa that...your welcome."_

_Celestia just grinned at me in return and whispered in my ear," Daddy didn't want me to tell you but he found a small horn on your head while they were taking care of you, he told me that it means you are royalty but he doesn't know how you got it. You wouldn't happen to know, would you?" _

"_I never knew my parents so I don't know...maybe I AM royalty." _

_Then King Solar himself entered the room in all his glory. "I have come here to thank you personally for saving my daughter. I also knew I was right to invest in you. In reward for your bravery, I am allowing you to study anything you choose with a tutor of your choice. Ice Cloud, you can be anything you want. And, I have also decided to release as a servant so you are now a resident of this castle." _

_I couldn't believe it; my life was getting better and better. I promised myself that day that I would protect and be a companion to Equestria's royal family as long as they wanted me._

_Katbeary: Like the new character? :D and the glimpse of Celestia's childhood? Weeelll if ya did... REVIEW! :3_

_Bayonate: Yeah. Please review this story. It will help Katbeary and I write._


	4. Apologies and Birds

_Katbeary: heyy everybody :) Bayonate has been a bit busy so I wrote this chapter for him. Hope you like it!_

_Katbeary: and we have also decided to respond to reviews in our AN's sooo heres are some_

_Greenfeather of Moonclan: (Katbeary) Thanks for reviewing and isn't ice cloud awesome? She is based off of my (Katbeary's) personality. Keep reading! (Bayonate) You are a Warriors fan aren't you? Me too and thanks for the review!_

_Fluttershys Love/ Echo Hart: (Katbeary) Bayonate is a dude but Katbeary is a girl. I will have to decline your invitation. Sorry but please keep reading and reviewing! I'll see if we can fit you in. (Bayonate) BRONIES UNITE!_

_Jeremy1555: (Katbeary) Thank you! :) We appreciate the support! (Bayonate) Yep. Thanks for the support!_

_The Dark Death: (Katbeary) Thank you as well. I hope it lives up to your hopes. (Bayonate) Thanks for the review!_

_Bayonate: I have started school, so I might become very busy. Katbeary and I will continue writing though! Stay tuned! _

**Blue Moon****'s POV**

I was brooding by the pond when I heard hooves thundering towards me. I turn around as Celestia screeched to a halt in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I snarled, remembering what she had done in the throne room.

"I WAS here to apologize but I'm not sure if I even want to even talk to you anymore." She huffed obviously insulted by my rude greeting.

"Well?"I said raising an eyebrow, not sure where the conversation was going now.

"Look, I am sorry for mentioning your father even though I'm not sure why that would offend-"

"It's none of your business!" I yelled cutting her off.

I had gone too far. She glared at me and turned around to leave. I could almost hear my father saying, "Blue Moon, it is ungentlemanly to make a mare angry. I do not approve of you making enemies of my friends, this behavior just will not do!" I groaned inwardly. He would have my neck if you heard about this.

"Princess Celestia! Wait! I didn't mean to yell. You are just asking me about a very sore subject. Please come and sit with me while I explain."She turned and looked at me skeptically. "Please?" and added softly.

**Princess Celestia's POV**

To be honest, the last please had me melting. I was beginning to think he wasn't so bad after all. His face definitely wasn't that bad. I sighed and gave in. We sat at the edge of the pond among the lilies and horsetail.

Blue Moon let out a deep breath and started to tell me about his father and how their relationship took a turn for the worst.

**Asternix's POV**

I never thought the day would come when Blue (Blue Moon) found someone he was willing to talk to about his father, let alone a mare! This was great progress! She might even be the lucky one. Not to mention me, having seen her majestic pet Philomeena! I had to get them together. I started to make my plan as I spied on them from behind a bush.

"Watcha doing?" a beautiful voice sang from behind me. I jumped and turned around.

"Philomeena! Uhh what are you doing here?"

"I asked first." Philomeena said.

"Fine, I'm watching Blue Moon while he is conversing with the Princess."

"Looks more like spying to me" she looked over at them, "What are they talking about?"

"That's not important! What's important is getting them together!"

"So you're going to play the role of match-maker?"

"Y-Yes" I said hesitantly, "Don't tell them though!"

"Oh, I won't tell because I want in!"

"You do!?" I couldn't believe it! What a perfect opportunity to spend time with her, I mean get Blue and Princess Celestia together! But this must mean she wants us together too right?

"Look!"She said interrupting my thoughts, "Prince Blue Moon is leaving. Let's go find out what happened from Princess Celestia."

We walked out from behind the bush to see Princess Celestia getting up and heading towards the castle with a smile on her face and slightly flushed cheeks.

"What was that about?" Philomeena said stopping the Princess.

"Oh that? We were just clearing up a misunderstanding." She explained, obviously trying to keep us out of it.

"Riiiigggghhhhttt well I best follow Blue Moon then. Thank you for letting us come to your home and don't worry Celestia, we will stay out of it." I said with a bow to the Princess and a wink to Philomeena. I located Mr. Love Bird in the castle entrance. King Black Night, Prince Blue Moon, the guards, and I left to our castle.

"Where were you?" Blue asked me.

"I was uhh becoming antiquated with Philomeena." I said, thinking quickly.

"You like her don't you?" he said with a smirk

"Yeah well, you like Princess Celestia!" I watched in satisfaction as the Prince turned beet red. King Black Night glanced over with a spark of interest in his eyes.

"I will make sure to invite them over more often in the future then. "said the King

Blue Moon turned and glared at me with enough fury that could make the underworld look like an amusement park. "Now look what you have done you damn bird brain!" said Blue Moon.

I just laughed and looked out the window.

_Katbeary: Thanks for reading and make sure to review! Please! :D_

_Bayonate: Blue Moon is getting soft isn't he? (Very, very evil smirk) Review! When I get reviews, I feel like Christmas has come early! Reviews! _


	5. Visits and Flowers

_Bayonate: Hi guys! Bayonate and Katbeary here, as you can see Chapter 5 is out now. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!_

_Katbeary: Halfway to ten! Ahhh I'm excited :D_

**One Week Later…..**

**Black Night POV**

I think I should invite my old friend, Solar and his family over to my kingdom now. I should probably tell Blue Moon right now, so he can get ready.

I got up from my throne. My throne was made from obsidian and diamonds that represented stars and if you were smart enough you would figure out that the diamonds also formed the constellations. I walked down from the throne and headed for the massive throne room doors. My guard opened the doors and saluted. I walked past them and continued to my son's room. I walked to the residential wing of the castle and knocked on my son's door.

"Come on in." said a gruff voice.

I opened the door and walked in to see my son studying a history book and Asternix napping on his bed.

"Hi." I said. My son didn't respond and continued to study his book.

"I am invited King Solar, his wife, and Princess Celestia to our castle." I told him. I got a surprising result from that piece of information. My son immediately fell out of his chair.

He got up and screamed,"WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAA AAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT!?"

I just simply walked out of his room, not wanting to explain to him why I had come to this decision.

**Blue Moon POV**

What did my diabolical dad say to me!? Did he say he was inviting King Solar's family over!? Oh please no! I don't want to deal with that annoying mare, Princess Celestia. Asternix had gotten up when I fell out of my chair. He obviously heard the conversation because he was jumping around the room excitedly.

"Why are you so excited?" I asked.

Asternix stopped jumping around and replied," Oh, no reason."

He walked out of the room, but as soon as he left our room I heard him jumping around the hall. He can be such annoying bird at times. Oh well, I better get ready for the arrival of King Solar and his family.

**One Hour Later…..**

I stood beside my mother, Andromeda Star. She had a violet coat. Her mane and tail was also violet but had streaks of light purple in it, too. Her mane and tail were curly (like Fluttershy's). Her eyes were dark violet. My father stood beside her.

King Solar's majestic carriage and his guard came through the castle gates and stopped in front of my family and me. One of King Solar's guards opened the door and King Solar walked out. Queen Sun Flare, King Solar's wife, walked out after him, and then Princess Celestia, in all her glory, came out.

Queen Sun Flare had a pure white coat like Solar's and Celestia's. She had a neon orange and sunny yellow mane and tail. Her mane and tail had beautiful curls like my mother (Flare's hair is just like Fluttershy's too). Her eyes were a piercing sky blue.

"It has been a long time hasn't it, Flare?" said my mother, Andromeda Star.

"Yes, it has been, Andromeda." said Queen Sun Flare.

My mother beckoned Queen Flare to follow her, and they walked off talking about various things. I bet they are talking about recent family news, gossip, and the usual drama. My father and King Solar left talking about politics, sports, and recent events. Asternix and Philomeena flew off and were talking about who knows what? They left me with Celestia, again.

"Leave." I stated to the guards.

"But your majesty…" said the guards.

"I said leave." I said more sternly.

"But…Yes, your majesty." Said the guards and flew off to their posts.

Celestia told her guards to leave, and they did after some persuasion.

Celestia and I stared at each other again waiting for someone to break the silence. I can already hear my dad looking at me disapprovingly by not introducing her to this new environment.

"Do you want a tour of the city?" I asked finally. Celestia immediately looked down.

"Sure. I would like that." Celestia replied while looking at her hooves.

I showed her the jewels of the city (as in landmarks not jewelry). I showed her the Trees of the Night. The Trees of the Night were five tall trees in an x formation that shot straight up to the sky. At night, the trees would get a magical, white, faint glow. When the moon is a full moon, the tree in the center of the formation would light up like a beacon. At midnight, the tree would shoot a thin beam of magic into the sky. The sky would light up in an array of beautiful colors. Celestia stared at the trees, her pretty eyes sparkling in wonder. I also introduced her to other public officials and gave her a tour of the city. She admired the architecture.

When I finished the tour, it was nighttime. There was only one thing that I didn't show Celestia, and it was in the royal garden.

"Follow me." I said.

"Okay?" Celestia replied with hesitation evident in her voice.

I walked to the royal garden with Celestia trailing behind me. I threw open the doors to the royal garden and continued walking. The garden was similar to King Solar's royal garden except there was only one tree and the pond was bigger. I listened to the chirping or crickets and the stillness in the air. The moon was high above looking down on me. The moon shone brightly in the calm pond. I walked over to a patch of flowers that were close to the pond. The flowers were a unique species. The flowers were light blue and had a white, magical glow like the Trees of the Night. The flowers were called Forever Nights and only bloomed during the night.

I turned around and gave the flower to Celestia.

"Thank you." Said Celestia in response and put the flower in her flowing mane.

All, I got to say was wow. She looked like an angel bathing in all of the moon's glory. She was stunning, amazing, and…beautiful.

"You look beautiful." I said but then I realized what had come out of my mouth. "I mean, you look pretty." I corrected.

Celestial didn't hear it and was blushing heavily. Oh great! I really messed up now.

"Thank you." said Celestia slowly," Um, I got to do something."

Celestia ran out of the garden, leaving me by myself. I am going to get my head on stake by sunrise! Did Celestia run off because she was offended or did I insult her in some way!? I started hitting my head against the single tree in the garden. If my father is going to kill me, it better be when I am unconscious.

**No One's POV**

In a room with a window overlooking the royal garden stood four mysterious ponies.

"Well that was interesting." said one of mysterious figures.

"Oh! I am so excited!" said another figure.

"I know! We should start planning the wedding and inviting guests!" said an excited mare.

"Calm down, Flare and Andromeda." said a stallion.

"Oh, ok." said Sun Flare disappointedly.

"Fine." said Andromeda Star. "What are you going to do about this, Night?"

"We are just going to leave them be." said Black Night.

**Asternix POV**

Oh this is getting good! Celestia and Blue Moon are going at it! Oh this is sooo good! I turned to Philomeena who was perched beside me. Oh my god! Philomeena looked amazing. The moon was giving her the look of blazing fire around her.

"So-so what do you-you think?" I stammered.

"I think this is going quite well. Well anyway, good night." said Philomeena.

She took flight and flew to Celestia's guest room.

**Celestia POV**

I ran into my guest room in the castle and locked the door. I can't believe Blue Moon said I was beautiful! I sat down in front of a giant mirror and looked at myself. The Forever Night was still glowing and I had to admit I was beautiful. Does this mean he likes me? I just now noticed how tired I am so I decided will think about this more in the morning.

_Bayonate: Did you like the chapter? If so please review!_

_Katbeary: Bayonate wrote this one! If you liked his work or would like to help us improve, pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssss seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review! :) thanks_

**Back in the Royal Garden…..**

Bang! Bang! Bang! Why am I not getting knocked out!?

_Bayonate: I wanted to add that in. Can you guess who that is? Anyway please review and BYE! _


	6. Lights and Festivals

_Katbeary: Hey guys! Sorry about the crazy delay but school is just unforgiving. I know it's short but don't worry I'm separating this section of the story so I can give you guys more details ;) hope you like it! :D_

_Bayonate: I added a little something at the end of chapter 5 so you can check it out if you want to! Enjoy!_

**Next Morning…**

**Princess Celestia's POV**

I woke with a start in a strange room, and then I remembered that I was at Blue Moon's palace. I blushed at the thought.

I got up and brushed my hair using magic. The comb hovered into the air and started smoothing out my mane. As soon as I finished, I looked in the mirror, admiring my flowing mane. I had to look perfect today for Blue Moon. It was the Festival of the Full Moon, when annually the moon's beams hit the Trees of the Night just perfectly, causing them to shine and sparkle like beacons of heaven's glory.

My Forever Night had retreated back into a bud on the table. It brought back fresh memories of last night. I remembered Blue Moon's gorgeous green eyes looking into mine and him telling me that I was beautiful. I sighed and left the room for breakfast.

**Blue Moon's POV**

To be honest, I wasn't ready to see her again. I still haven't organized my thoughts from last night (probably because of my ordeal last night). Why did I say that she was beautiful? What came over me? No mare has ever affected me as she did.

I trotted to breakfast in a nervous wreck. I got there before everyone else (thank goodness) and took my seat on the right side of my father's chair. Servants hustled about getting ready for the day and breakfast. The dining room was decorated with shiny porcelain moons and glittering stars. Violet velvet cloth flowed around the silver and accented the astral theme.

My father and mother came in next and sat down. Five minutes later King Solar and his family paraded in their bright deposition, clashing dreadfully with the decorations. Princess Celestia, however, seemed to make the room even more...celestial...huh I guess that's where she got her name.

Our families conversed enthusiastically. Celestia and I caught each other giving awkward glances. I need to fix this. I need to explain to her that it was all just a misunderstanding.

**Princess Celestia's POV**

Oh gosh, I just hope last night wasn't just a misunderstanding!

_Katbeary: Yaaaa so I wrote this one. Don't worry! Part 2 is coming! Pleaaassseee review! They help BUNCHES! :) Kayyy bye!_

_Bayonate: As said before, school is being killer and this isn't the entire chapter just a part. Please review and thank you for reading!_

_Bayonate: I forgot to thank everyone for helping Katbeary and I reach 1000 views for Once In a Blue Moon! I know this is a little late, but I keep forgetting to write my thanks. BYE!_


	7. Meetings

_Katbeary: Hey! :D I know you guys are mad at me for the short chapter . sorryyyy but! To make it up to you I wrote a long one! :D Enjoy! And you will notice I'm a big Mane 6 fan so I added them for this part :) and thanks for the reviews! They help like nothing else :D okay I'm done blabbing soooooo Read on!_

_Bayonate: I really hope you guys enjoy and review this chapter._

**No One's POV**

The Festival of the Full Moon started today and ponies from all over Equestria and Monoceros came to join in the festivities.

**Blue Moon's POV**

After the awkward breakfast, I set out to do my "princely" duties and help out with the festival. I ran back in forth between game booths and checked check lists. I helped as best as I could, but my mind was elsewhere. My mind was with _her_. I can't keep lying to myself. Last night wasn't a misunderstanding. I just didn't want to accept my feelings. She is beautiful, kind, and radiant, different from any other mare I have met. Her voice sings melodies in my head and her heavenly scent drives me crazy.

I shook my head. This certainly wasn't the time for fantasizing.

**Princess Celestia's POV**

I waited patiently at the gates for Ice Cloud to arrive, enjoying the scarce personal moment. I let my mind wander to everything that has happened lately. Meeting Blue Moon has been like a colorful splatter of paint on a blank canvas, the start of something wonderful.

My eyes searched for him unconsciously in the crowd. I wonder what he's doing now. I imagined him testing out a game from a booth or trying a caramel apple. I giggled to myself.

"Ya know, it's kinda creepy when someone giggles to themselves." I jumped two feet in the air and whirled around to see an amused Ice Cloud. I blushed a nudged her shoulder "Shudapp."

**No One's POV**

Six very excited ponies walked into the beautifully decorated city. They were actually in Monoceros! They rushed off in different directions in their excitement.

**Fluttershy's POV**

Oh my! There are so many people here! I heard a beautiful bird call above the ruckus. That must be where the garden is! I followed the song to a huge, elegant, silver gate that was pushed open enough for me to squeeze through. Inside was a white stone path twisting through meadows of silver flowers, butterflies, and white trees with a bridge crossing a seemingly liquid metal stream. It was beautiful!

I followed the bird call to a small clearing and spotted a small gray lark in a tree. Under the tree was a silver stallion with a dark blue mane, wings, and light blue eyes. The lark sang a melody and then the stallion imitated it with his beautiful tenor voice. I blushed and backed up to leave. A twig snapped under my hoof as I was leaving.

The stallion's head snapped to me and the startled lark flew away. "I am uh sorry, sorry about your bird", I squeaked. He smile and beckoned for me to come over. I walked forward nervously and sat down a few feet away from him.

"What's your name?" he asked. His soft voice immediately calmed me down.

"Fluttershy"

"Mine is Quiet Lark but call me Lark"

"Okay, Lark" I said with a smile.

We sat there admiring the flowers around us.

**Pinky Pie's POV**

OMG! OMG! OMG! OMGGG! :D I AM FINALLY AT THE BIGGEST PARTY OF THE TWO KINGDOMS COMBINED! I hopped around and around and around shaking ponies' hoofs and giving them balloons! No one else seemed to be as excited as me.

Then, ALL THE SUDDEN, the crowd cleared revealing a stallion. Not just any ordinary stallion but an EXCITED one! He was just as excited as me! I thought all stallions were boring. I bounced up to him as he bounced up to me. "HI!" we yelled at the same time. "I'm Pinky Pie!" "I'm Dynamite Balloon!" He said with a huge grin.

Ooooooooooh! What an exciting name!

"But call me Dynamite."

"Sure thing! And you can call me Pinky!"

"Awesome! Wanna play some games?" "Do I!? OF COURSE I GO!" We then hopped off together towards the Pin-the-Tail-on-the-Pony Booth.

**Apple Jack's POV**

The food here is great! I just need to get some of the farmers and cooks to give me their recipes. I can then make these delicious dishes and sell them in Equestria! I hear a lot of stomping and turn around. WOAH! Where are all these ponies running off to? I realize that the stampede was heading right towards me. I dive out of the way just in time. I get up, and I see the mass of ponies crowding around a bakery. I tried to get in, but everypony was trying to get in.

After the crowd cleared, I walked into the bakery. I saw a bunch of ponies munching happily on their pastries. Behind the counter was a happy earth pony humming to himself as he baked some more goodies. He had a brown coat, chocolate brown freckles, and vanilla white hooves. His mane and tail were red with scarlet streaks. He also had grass green eyes.

I approached the counter, and he turned around.

"May I help you?" he said with a massive smile and eyes shining as brightly as emeralds.

I stared into his eyes forgetting to reply.

"Um, ma'am?"

I snapped out and said "Yes? I mean, I am wondering why all these ponies rushed in here like a horde of starving hydras."

"You are not from here are you?"

"You're right. How do you know?"

"My bakery is well known through-out Monoceros. I also got a feeling that you are a fellow cook."

"I am! I am visiting from Equestria with my friends."

"Well, how about you come across the counter? I can teach you some of my signature recipes, and you can make them in Equestria for all those ponies. I am Cinnamon Crust by the way."

"Great and I am Applejack!" I said as I jumped over the counter.

"Nice to meet you, Applejack," Cinnamon Crust said with an even bigger smile than before.

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

Isn't there anything FUN to do here? Likeee maybe racing? Wait. I hear wing beats.

"WATCH OUUTTTTT!" someone screamed from behind me.

BAMMMMMMMMM! Somepony rammed into me.

"Woaaahhh!" I turned around to see a gray stallion with wings and a crazy black mane sprawled on the floor.

"Owwwwww", he moaned pitifully. "Geeeshh lady, you're like ramming into a brick wall!"

"It's to protect me from idiots like you!" I retorted.

"Okay okay sorry. I'm Jet Barrier by the way."

"Rainbow Dash."

His light blue eyes widened. "You're THE Rainbow Dash?!"

"Yaaaaaa? Why? Have you heard of me?"

"Have I! I was there when you did the Sonic Rainboom in Equestria!"

I grinned. Maybe this stallion isn't that bad if he can appreciate pure awesomeness.

**Rarity's POV**

Oh the outfits are absolutely FABULOUS! I love Monoceros' modernistic fashion. It's VERY refreshing compared to Equestria's vernacular fashion. I was admiring the clothing stores when I spotted a particularly handsome face's reflection in the window.

"I'm guessing you aren't from around here", a deep voiced said from behind me. I whirled around to a dashing white stallion with a black horn, silver eyes, and a neatly combed black mane.

"No, I'm not in fact. See, I am visiting from Equestria", I replied.

"Would you like a look inside my shop?"

"This is YOUR shop?" He nodded "Oh I would love to!" I exclaimed.

"My name is Obsidian." he said.

"I am Rarity. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." he said looking into my eyes.

I melted on the inside. What a gentleman!

**Twilight Sparkle's POV**

The sun was starting to set and Monoceros' twinkling stars were starting to show. It was my favorite part of the day. I climbed to the roof of the water tower to study the stars better as the ponies danced and had fun below. Little did I know there was someone else on the roof, too.

I spotted him after I had settled down. The stallion had black hooves, a golden coat, a golden-orange mane, and golden eyes. He glowed like the sunrise.

"Hello?" I said hesitantly.

"Good afternoon", he replied.

"Who are you?"

"Dawn Dust"

"Oh, I'm Twilight Sparkle"

"What are you doing on my roof, Twilight?"

"Oh sorry, I just wanted to see the stars better. I figured this was the best spot in town."

"It is", he replied with a smile. We watched the sky until the full moon shone down on us.

**Ice Cloud's POV**

Princess Celestia went off with Blue Moon to see the Trees of the Night even though the actual event wouldn't happen for a couple more hours. It was probably just an excuse to be alone with Blue Moon. Anypony could see that they liked each other and maybe even loved each other.

I wondered about aimlessly, looked for anypony I knew. After a while I just sat down, lost, defeated, and tired. "You okay miss?" asked a male voice. I looked up and saw a handsome light blue stallion with a white mane streaked with silver, wings, and turquoise eyes.

"I'm fine thank you, just a bit lost", I admitted.

"Let me help you, I'm Cool Breeze by the way", he helped me up.

"Ice Cloud", I replied," I'm visiting from Equestria with Princess Celestia."

"Equestria, huh? I've always wanted to go there. I heard it's more colorful"

"Yes it is but I like your kingdom's silvers and elegant colors."

He walked me around and pointed out important places and monuments. We finally got to the garden, and the Trees of the Night were half an hour before they were supposed to do their magic. "Would you like to stay with me and watch it together?" he asked softly. I smiled and nodded. We settled down next to each other and quietly chatted.

_Katbeary: And in the next chapter! What will Blue Moon say to Princess Celestia? MWAHAHA you will just have to wait and see! :D Sooo did you like the Mane 6? Did you like my chapter? Do you have any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism? If soooooo :) then Pleaassee Review!_

_Bayonate: I did the Applejack part. School is soooooo mean. :( Did you enjoy the chapter? Please review, it helps a lot! :D _


	8. Thank You!

**Bayonate: **_**Dear readers, Katbeary and I would like to thank you for reading and reviewing out story. We are nearing 2000 views and would like to thank you for that. Keep on reading!**_

**Katbeary: **_**Hi, everybody!**____**:D**____**It's been a fun six months and writing for you guys has been great! Keep the reviews coming!**____**Oh and we need two more reviews before the next chapter goes up soooooo HOP TO IT! Sorry for the threat but seriously we need MOAR!**____**Well thanks anyways and happy reading!**____**:D**_

**Update**

**Bayonate: **_**Thanks for the reviews bluecatcinema, and jack of lanterns. Katbeary and I are very thankful for your reviews, spyro and cinder fan. Keep reading!**_

**Bayonate: **_**You can check out how Katbeary's and my O.C.'s look. Just check out my profile and follow the directions.**_


	9. Rolling and A Relative

_Bayonate: Hi! Thanks for the reviews! I didn't really want to put that review threat, but it was Katbeary's idea! Keep reviewing and keep reading!_

_Katbeary: Of course you just blame it on me! :P Anyways :D I had to because you guys only gave us two reviews for an epic chapter, but yaaa... Thanks for reading and I hope you guys like this chapter! :D_

**Princess Celestia's POV**

Where is he? I have scoured the entire area around the Trees, and I haven't had the slightest clue of where he may be. I think I will fly up to get a better view to see if I can catch a glimpse of where Blue Moon is. I stretched my wings and took flight into the lovely night sky. I flew higher and higher, until I could see the entire city.

I saw the mass of ponies beneath me moving like a stream without a destination. I look up and see an Alicorn flying in the distance. The Alicorn flew down to the ground and landed in the forest that surrounded the city. I flew above the forest and saw a clearing with the Alicorn sitting in it. I landed at the edge of the clearing to get a better view of the Alicorn. The Alicorn had those mesmerizing green eyes that only Blue Moon himself would have.

I decided to play a trick on him for making search for him so long. I slowly entered the meadow and stalked him like a cat. He didn't notice a thing until I yelled "Boo!"

He sky rocketed into the air, startled out of his wits. He turned around expecting a Manticore but realized that it was just me. I was laughing and rolling on the soft, green grass. I caught a glimpse of him smiling through my tears of laughter.

"How dare you!" he said in a mock serious voice.

I couldn't reply through my laughter. He landed on the meadow and playfully pounced on me. I screamed like it was Ursa attacking me. I rolled out of the way and got onto my hooves.

"Now that isn't' a nice way to treat a princess." I said through a playful smirk.

"Princesses don't sneak up on ponies and attack them." replied Blue Moon as he leaped at me. I was caught by surprise, and we tumbled onto the ground. We rolled down a hill into a bigger meadow. A huge cloud of dirt enveloped us as we crashed onto the ground. As the cloud of dirt cleared, Blue Moon was awkwardly on top of me. He cleared his eyes and stared wide-eyed into mine. We stayed in that position for a moment staring into each other's eyes with a blush on our faces.

At that instant, the Trees of the Night did their majestic magic. A beam of light shot up into the sky instantly lighting it with every color imaginable. Blue Moon quickly got off of me pretending something happened. I awkwardly got up with a blush still evident on my face.

"Ummmmmmm, its beautiful isn't it?" asked Blue Moon as he stumbled over his words.

"Huh? I mean, uh, yeah!" I replied trying to smile.

Blue Moon sat down onto the grass looking at the city, the ponies, and the lights. I think I also see him still blushing like me. I walked over to him and sat down next to him. He turned his head slightly looking away from me, but I would see him trying to catch glimpses of me. It made me blush even more. Whenever I turned to look at him, he would look away with an even bigger blush than before. We sat in silence. We listened to the cries of joy coming from the city and the chirp of crickets. We both were waiting for somepony to break the ice.

**Blue Moon POV**

Ok. Now it is very awkward. This silence is just killing me. I decided to break the ice of silence.

"Um, ni-nice n-night is-isn't it?" I said while stumbling over my words.

Celestia looks at me like I just said the dumbest thing. Of course it was a beautiful night! The stars were shining and the sky was full of magical lights. I look up into the sky and see a chariot pulled by two pegasuses heading towards the city.

"What is that!?" I exclaimed as I pointed out the flying carriage to Celestia.

She just smiled and said "I invited a relative to come over, since she has been away from Canterlot for awhile. Is that fine with you?"

"Um, sure, just who is she?" I asked.

"You will find out." she said while smiling larger.

_Bayonate: You guys have been asking "Where is she?" Well here she is! :D_

**Princess Luna POV**

I received an invitation from Tia (Princess Celestia's nickname) to come see the Kingdom of Monoceros. I always wanted to visit Monoceros! I cannot wait to see my dear sister. I am not able to see father, mother, or her because I have to finish my studies before I can return to Canterlot. Once I learn everything necessary for governing Equestria, I may return to my beloved family.

I look down from my chariot and see a massive herd of ponies pointing at me and cheering. I look over the city and admire its beauty.

"Your highness, we are coming in for a landing." said one of my guards.

"Good." I replied.

We land on one of the platforms jutting from the royal palace of Monoceros.

I see my sister, my parents, three other alicorns, and some guards. I jump off the chariot as it lands, and I smile.

"Sister!" Celestia says.

I am hugged by my parents and Tia.

"How are your studies going, my daughter?" my father asked.

"Great!" I replied. "I should be finished by the end of the year."

I go up to the three alicorns behind my family and say "Greetings. My name is Princess Luna."

The largest of the three said "I Have heard much about you, Princess Luna. Your father has told me a lot about you."

"You know my father?"

"Why yes. He and I have been friends for a long time."

"Oh, where are my manners?" said King Solar.

"Luna, this is King Black Night of Monoceros." Said my father as he pointed to the pony I was just talking to. King Black Night nods in recognition

"This is Queen Andromeda Star."

"I have heard so much about you from your mother." said the queen as she shook my hoof. "I can't wait to sit down and talk with you!"

"Me too." I replied with a brilliant smile.

"And this is their son, Prince Blue Moon."

"Enchanted." the prince said in a dull voice.

SOMEpony woke up on the wrong said of the bed!

"Well, the festival is in full swing! Blue Moon why don't you take Luna and give her a tour?" asked King Black Night with a smile.

"Ok." He said in a monotone voice.

"Can I come?" asked Celestia.

"I don't see why not, my dear?" said Queen Andromeda.

"Great!" Celestia said excitedly.

Prince Blue Moon, Tia, and I left the platform and entered into the festive city below.

_Bayonate: There is Princess Luna! Did you like the rolling in the grass part? I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Review please! _

_Katbeary: Review :D Revieeeewww Reviiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwww wwwwwwww Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeew! :D oh and Bayonate wrote this chapter so tell him if you like it in a REVIEW! :D Thanks for reading and bye until next chapter!_


	10. Merry Christmas!

**Bayonate: **_**Hi guys! Merry Christmas! :D I hope you have a wonderful day with friends and family. The world did not end. Happy New Years! Katbeary and I are currently unable to write another chapter because Katbeary is on Christmas vacation. We will get back to work as soon as possible. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! :D**_


	11. Happy New Year 2012

**Bayonate: **_**Hi again. I hope you have a wonderful New Year. Katbeary is still on vacation. **__**Once In a Blue Moon**__** is nearing 3000 views! Thanks for the support! Happy New Year and keep reading! Check out my profile. It has character bios and character models. Just follow the instructions, and you will be able to see what Katbeary's and my characters look like.**_


	12. Realization

_Katbeary: Hey guys :) I went to Bolivia to see my family for two weeks so that's why we didn't update new chapters xD sorry... hope this chapter makes up for it :)_

_Bayonate: I hope you enjoy the first chapter of __Once In a Blue Moon__ of 2013! I hope this year is "awesomer" than 2012! I hope you have a wonderful New Year, too._

_To ShadowFlame05: (Bayonate) Nope. Nope. Nope. Absolutely not!_

**Princess Luna's POV**

Monoceros is such a beautiful city! I love the excited buzz in the air and the energetic voices echoed happiness. The city itself had a gorgeous color scheme of blacks, whites, and silvers. It almost seemed like you had stepped into a modern world or city in this case. I have always been drawn to stars, seeing how my name is Luna, and I was totally digging the whole festival. I managed to see the magical moment of the Trees while I was in my carriage. It was probably amazing done here, but trust me, it was 1,000 times better in the sky.

A gruff voice interrupted my thoughts. "So, what do you want to see first?"

"Ummmmmmm do you guys have an astrology tower or something?"  
"They sure do", Tia said with a wink

Sounds interesting... We walked down the crowded street and everypony got out of the way for some reason. It is probably because we were traveling with their prince. Speaking about Prince Blue Moon! It's like he and Tia have something going on that I don't know about. Blue Moon is moving way to stiff to be natural. It is like he is afraid of messing something up. Celestia would be tilting her head toward Blue Moon but not so much that you would catch her stealing glances. Blue Moon would sometimes also try to catch a glance of my sister. A few times they turned their heads to look at each other at the same time. They would quickly look the other direction with a blush evident on their faces. They keep on looking at each other like they lov- HEY WAIT A MINUTE! Could it be? Tia LIKES somepony!? I have to investigate this!

**Princess Celestia's POV**

I feel Luna's gaze burning on the back of my head. I have a feeling Luna is planning something, but I don't know what! I HATE when I don't know what my sister is planning! She has this thinking/observant/mischievous look. Every once in a while, she'll look at Blue Moon or I observing us like a pair of subjects perfect for her next mad experiment. We got to the astrology tower, and it was a wonderful piece of architecture. It stars, planets, galaxies, constellations, and other celestial forms on its walls. The structure was topped off with a silver dome and enormous telescope. Luna looked at the observatory in awe. She turned to Blue Moon and I... uh oh...  
"May I please go in with JUST Tia?" she asked in a super sweet sing-song like voice.

Blue Moon just shrugged his shoulders and walked away in the other direction. Gee, thanks for the support! GAH! Colts these days have their heads filled with hay!

I grumbled as I walked into the tower with my "beloved" sister. Inside, the tower was decorated with paintings of stars, planets, nebulae, famous astronomers, and amazing photos of space. A circling staircase led up to the top. As we started the long journey up, Luna started a conversation on the "awkwardest" topic.

"So, you REALLY LIKE Blue Moon right?" she asked innocently. Yeah innocent my horn! I knew she was up to something! She was always mischievous. She put a firecracker in one of my slices of cake once and that resulted in 6 months of intense prank warfare.

"Well, I uh..."

"I can tell that he really LIKES you!" Luna exclaimed.

I blushed deeply. "How do you know that?"

"I can see it in his EYES", and she took that opportunity to then peer into mine. She studied it for a second and her own eyes grew wide. "HOLY HAY YOU LOVE HIM TOO!" She squealed and jumped into the air.

"SHUT UP! He'll here you!" I clamped my hoof over her mouth.

"Why can't he hear?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll understand when you really like somepony", I whispered.

"Oh", she whispered back.

**Prince Blue Moon's POV**

Those mares are taking forever and I keep on hearing squealing for some reason...

I walk into the tower to see Princess Celestia with her hoof over Princess Luna's mouth.

"What in the world?" I mutter.

"Oh it's nothing!" Celestia quickly stammered, "I was just uhh…"

"She was just teaching me how to do a bird call", Princess Luna finished.

Riiggghhhhttt a bird call and I was just on my way to make hyppo pancakes with my friend Narwhal!

We walked out of the observatory and returned to the palace.

**Princess Celestia's POV **

Blue Moon and I dropped off Luna at her room and started to walk down the hall towards mine. Memories of my earlier conversation with Luna kept playing in my head, making me blush. "YOU LIKE HIM TOO!" she sang. I do not! Blue Moon looked at me weirdly as I argued with myself.

"You okay?" he asked softly, "You keep on making weird facial expressions."

"Oh you I'm fine", I replied, "Just thinking..." I trail off.

"Oh, okay, I guess..."

The rest of the walk was really awkward.

_Katbeary: Well thanks for reading! :) Merry Late Christmas and Have a Happy Late New Year :D Oh! And REVIEWWW PLEASE! :D_

_Bayonate: Review please and bye!_


	13. Reminiscing

_**Bayonate: Hi! This is the 10**__**th**__** chapter and I hope you enjoy reading**__** Once In a Blue Moon**__**.**_

_**Katbeary: Hey everybody! :D Happy Almost Valentine's Day! :) I'm excited!**_

_**Bayonate: Valentine's Day!? (Grumbles)**_

**Blue Moon's POV**

The festival was over. This year's festival seemed different, special, and it stood out. Was it because I met Celestia? Maybe? Yeah, it WAS because of her. Her elegance and light made this festival memorable. It is a shame that she is leaving Monoceros to return to Equestria today.

My family and I escorted King Solar, Queen Sun Flare, Princess Luna, and Princess Celestia to the palace gates. Celestia would sneak sorrowful glances at me. I tried to avoid the glances, but found it hard. Our parents continued to chat happily. We trotted through the palace gateway and headed toward the Equestrian Royal Carriage. Celestia turned around and looked into my eyes. She walked toward me and embraced me into a surprise bear hug. I stayed in place for a second unsure of what to do. I awkwardly brought my hoof up and hugged her back. Luna looked at the two of us with observant eyes and a smirk on her face. Celestia let me go with a few tears in her beautiful eyes. I wiped them away.

"Thanks for letting me stay in your palace and experiencing the festival with you." She said.

"Oh. Uh, no problem." I stumbled.

"Goodbye." She said as she cried some more.

"Bye." I said in a soft comforting voice as she slowly backed away.

She got into the royal carriage with her family and waved goodbye. The Equestrian guards took off into the sky. My family and I watched them fly off, until they were nothing more than a speck in the horizon. I hope to see Celestia again, soon.

**One Hour Later…..**

**Princess Celestia's POV**

I could barely maintain my composure while saying goodbye. I already miss his mesmerizing green eyes.

"Sister, are you okay?" Luna asked me.

"Huh? Uh, yeah." I managed to say. "Don't worry about me, Lulu."

"Okay." She said skeptically. "Celly, I have to leave to return to my studies. Are you SURE you're fine?"

"Um, yeah. I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Okay, if you say so. Bye." Luna said.

"Bye, Lulu. Good luck with your studies."

"Thanks. Bye."

Lulu tossed me a smile and left the room to prepare to return to her studies abroad. I look out the enormous crystal clear windows into the heart of Canterlot. Ice Cloud walks in smiling and humming a tune.

I smile and say "My, my, my. Somepony is happy today."

"Well that's because I met this AMAZING stallion. Squeee! His name is Cool Breeze, and we met at the festival in Monoceros. Ohh, Celestia! He was just soo dreamy! He was light blue, and he emanated winter. He was like my second half! He found me in the crowd and made me feel like I was the only mare in the world. We talked and talked and I don't think I would ever get tired of his voice. It flowed through my ears like a delightful winter breeze. Wow, I think I'm in love!" she gushed.

**Fluttershy's POV**

Angel! I pulled him into a hug. He squirmed under my grip. I let him go and tended to the other animals. I worked for the majority of the day. I was exhausted, but I would never turn down a poor animal in need. I trot into a flowering clearing enjoying the moment of tranquility. I sit down in a soft patch of grass.

I hear the evening birds start their singing routine. All the birds quickly began to sing in sync. The forest became a massive choir. Each bird was singing its own part in the beautiful song. I joined them and sang a tune similar to Quiet Lark's. I remember his song clearly in my head. It sounded like it was straight from Pony Heaven. It song was heavenly, ambrosial, blissful, and angelic. It was so lovely! The birds joined in and the forest became an awe-inspiring choir. The birds and I sang for a few minutes, until I heard a whimper. I turn around and saw the bear that I gave a massage to awhile ago. I guess he built up tension on his shoulders again. I trotted over to him and got to work.

**Pinkie Pie's POV**

That was the best party EVER! There were so many games like the horseshoe throw, tug-of-war, darts, duck pond, and skeeball. Dynamite Balloon and I played as many games as we could. We would usually walk away triumphant with a stuffed animal, eventually we had a huge mound of prizes. It was really fun to be around Dynamite Balloon. He is also very nice. He would usually give away his prizes to passing foals.

The festival ended in a blink of an eye. I felt sad having to leave Dynamite Balloon and return to Equestria. I hope there is a big party coming up soon, so I can see him. Hey is that a new pony!? PARTY!

**Apple Jack's POV**

I trot up to the farm and see Granny Smith on the porch. She was sleeping as usual.

"Granny, I'm back!" I yell.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm. Oh, you're back Apple Jack. How was the trip?" she said as she sat up and gave a big yawn.

"Great, Granny. I met a nice stallion called Cinnamon Crust who taught me some awesome recipes. I bet these pastries will sell like hot cakes here."

"Oh hohohoho. Really? A nice stallion taught you some recipes. Well, I want to tr…zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

Oh, Granny just fell asleep again. I might as well try out the new recipes. I open the door and walk into the house.

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

Ah. Fresh air. Nothing like a morning fly around Cloudsdale to make you pumped. My friends and I just got back from Monoceros. The carnival was awesome, but it wasn't as awesome as me. The stallion that flew into me totally loves me. His name is Jet Barrier. He acted like I was celebrity, which I was. He wanted me to sign everything. He even had me sign his wing! He said he wasn't going to wash my signature off ever. Jet Barrier listened to all of my adventures like it was the best collection of stories ever. He thought they were better than the Daring Doo series!

After listening to all my feats in speed, he challenged me to race him. I thought he was joking, but he was dead serious. I warned him that I would totally wipe the sky with my speed. We raced from the hills around Monoceros to the palace. If I broke anything in the palace while racing, I am pretty sure the royal family will forgive me because I of my awesomeness. We raced, and Jet Barrier was trailing behind me by a tail-length. We went faster and faster until we became streaks in the night. I could see ponies at the carnival pointing at us. Pegasi would fly up and cheer. Unfortunately, we were going so fast that we did fly into the castle. Well actually, I flew into the castle. I crashed through one of the windows. Jet Barrier flew in after me and asked if I was okay. I was about to say I was fine but when I looked up I saw a huge black alicorn in front of me. I jumped back and landed in Jet Barrier's arms. He fell back, and we went through the window together. Of course, we saved ourselves, but we then had to face that alicorn. I think the conversation went like this:

_**Bayonate: To clarify this is a memory of when Rainbow Dash was at Monoceros. It is a short story I guess.**_

_Jet Barrier was sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "Um. Hi, Blue. Fine night isn't it?"_

_The black alicorn glanced at him and then stared at me with his forest eyes. "Likewise." He mumbled._

"_Heheheheh. I'll pay for that Blue." Jet said while clopping his hooves together._

_I wasn't going to let my new #1 fan pay for my mistake of crashing through some glass. "No! I will pay for the window."_

_The alicorn looked at Jet Barrier. "Aren't you going to introduce me to this mare?"_

_Jet looked at me and then at the alicorn. "Oops. Blue this is Rainbow Dash, the best flyer in Equestria."_

"_What you mean 'in Equestria' I believe you mean 'in the world' right?"_

"_Uh, right."_

_The black alicorn looked at me and said "You must be the Element of Loyalty."_

"_How did you know?"_

"_Celestia talks about you and your friends a lot, plus I saw how you stuck up for Jet."_

"_Well…I…uh…" It was time for me to be embarrassed._

"_What happen!?" yelled Celestia as she had her head sticking out of her room. Her eyes were barely open and her hair was sticking in weird directions._

"_One of your friends with a rainbow mane decided to DROP by." Blue yelled._

_Celestia's eyes grew wide and yelled "RAINDOW DASH!?_

"_Um, yeah?" I replied._

"_I'll talk to you later about this. I am way too tired." Celestia slammed her door shut and you soon heard light snores coming from the chamber._

_Blue turned around and smiled. "Well, it was nice meeting you. I am Prince Blue Moon of Monoceros by the way. Good night!" Blue Moon walked down the hall._

_Jet Barrier snapped out of some trance and yelled down the hall. "You forgot to clean up the glass!"_

"_Some ponies are trying to sleep!" came a muffled yell._

"_Sorry!" Jet yelled back. The voice grumbled in response._

"_We better get out of here before we wake some more ponies up."_

"'_We'?" I reply "I believe you mean 'you'."_

"_Aw, Rainbow give me a break. Let's just get out of here."_

"_Fine. Fine. Fine."_

_We fly out the window. As soon as we did the window fragments glowed turquoise. The window pieces assembled back into a whole piece and snapped back into the frame. It was back in tip-top shape before we broke it._

"_Oh! I should have known Blue could have fixed it. At least I can keep my bits." Jet Barrier said while sheepishly laughing in embarrassment. He quickly became serious and asked "You want to finish the race?"_

"_Heck yeah!" I yell as I speed ahead. There is no way I was going to lose!_

_(End of short story/memory.)_

I won of course. At least he took the loss as a good sport, unlike Apple Jack. Speaking of Apple Jack, I am passing over her farm right now! Hey! What is that delicious smell!? I dive toward the house to investigate.

**Rarity's POV**

Back to making new designs, seeing Monoceros' fashion lines, has showered my mind with new plans. Probably I should put some silver lace outlining around the collar? Or should it be black lace? Gah! Obsidian back in Monoceros gave me a lot of tips on designing. He even gave me some rare and expensive materials. He said 'It would be selfish of me to keep such beautiful materials from a beautiful mare.' Such a gentlecolt he was! He was much better than that sorry-excuse of a prince in Canterlot. Oh! How I loathe that colt. Obsidian is like the total opposite. He is kind, caring, helpful, and respects the mares. He is such a gen- "Opal get away from those gems!"

**Twilight Sparkle's POV**

Oh my Celestia! I need to write a lesson about friendship now! Wait, Princess Celestia told me the new rule about the lessons. Awesome! Now, I can study the history of Monoceros.

"Spike!" I call.

Spike sat up groggily in his bed and rubbed his eyes. "Yes?" he asked sleepily.

"Do we have any books on Monoceros?"

"Mono- what?"

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Monoceros. The Kingdom of Monoceros."

Spike stares at me like I was trying to trick him.

"The place you get White Crescent Moon crystals."

He stares at me and his eyes grew wide with recognition. He shot out of his bed and pulled a few books out of a bookcase. "Here you go Twilight."

"Thanks Spike." I say with a humored smile. "Here is your reward." I float out a White Crescent Moon crystal.

Spike grabs it and gives it a long lick. "Thanks, Twilight! You're the best! Where did you get this!?"

"Oh, a friend."

"Okay cool and you can ask them for more...if you want... for me, your favorite assistant." Spike said as he walked off to somewhere to enjoy his treat.

Astronomy of Monoceros. No. Monoceros' Economy. No. Ahah! The Complete History of the Kingdom of Monoceros. Let's see. Found by the Sidera (means 'stars' in Latin) family. Ruled Monoceros since its founding. Aries the Strong. Draco the Brave. Sagitta the Wise. The current royal family is King Black Night, Queen Andromeda Star, Prince Blue Moon, and Prince Mercury Celeritas ('celeritas' means 'fast' in Latin)!? Princess Celestia said she only met Prince Blue Moon! I guess Prince Mercury Celeritas is travelling and studying like Princess Luna. I could get a lot more information from Dawn Dust if he was here! What kind of idiot wrote this book!? I close the book and see 'The Complete History of the Kingdom of Monoceros by Dawn Dust'. Oops... This book is great! I can't wait to read this entire gigantic book on rich history. I eagerly start reading through the pages full of information.

**Princess Celestia's POV**

"Well I finished my story about how I met Cool Breeze. Now it is your turn to tell me about your night with Prince Blue Moon."

I was going to whine, but it turned into a wide smile. I started to laugh for no reason. Ice Cloud joined in, and we eventually calmed down.

"We talked, joked around and had fun. I learned a lot about his interests and all the things he's been through. Usually when I get to know princes for father's sake, they are all boring, selfish, and stuck up. Blue Moon is different..."

"I just hope Blue Moon and I will become more than just friends." I said while fantasizing.

**No One's POV**

King Black Night trotted up to Prince Blue Moon after he escorted Princess Celestia out of the palace and said "Son, we need to talk."

_**Bayonate: This is the longest chapter yet. I am sorry I couldn't write this chapter fast enough. I hope the chapter's length will make up for it.**_

_**Katbeary: IF WE GET FIVE REVIEWS**__**ABOUT THE CHAPTER**__**, I'LL WRITE YOU GUYS A VALENTINES DAY SPECIAL! :D**_

_**Bayonate: Oh man! Five reviews!? Katbeary really wants some more reviews. Wait. A Valentine's Day special!? **_


	14. Valentine's Day Special Part 1

_**Katbeary: Sorry this is late, I got really sick and then my teachers gave me CRAP LOADS of homework. :P ENJOY PART 1 of the Valentine's Day Special! Written by me! ^.^**_

_**Bayonate: Enjoy.**_

**Cool Breeze's POV**

I saw a black silhouette in the distance as I looked out the window during one of my midnight moments of reflection. Someone was leaving Monoceros in the middle of the night, and why? I leaped out the window into the cold rainy night. Water droplets splayed across my back and cold liquid trickled ran down my legs. The wind howled into my ears and the frozen blows made me shudder. Who the heck would be crazy enough to go out in this weather?

I was close enough to the pony to see it was... Blue Moon?

**Blue Moon's POV**

It has been two weeks and I just can't stop thinking about Celestia. She whispers into my ear at meetings and her laughter fills the shadows of doubt in my mind. Is this love? Is love a sweet haunting? I have to see her again. These thoughts filled my mind as I flapped my wings desperately. It's a long flight to Equestria. It took two hours at least. It would be midnight by the time I got there. Would she even be awake? Should I just turn back now? I was drenched and freezing. Would she even want to see me? I was so deep in thought; I failed to even notice my tracer.

**Princess Celestia's POV**

It was one of those nights that I couldn't go to sleep no matter how hard I tried. All I could think about was the stallion that stole my heart with his shadowed past and deep green eyes. I stared out the window and listened to the rain pelt the earth and chase after gravity. My head nodded and my ears began to flutter shut.

**Cool Breeze's POV**

I followed Blue Moon to King Solar's Palace, but I lost him right inside the gates. I was left behind with nowhere to go. I landed under an overhang and contemplated my next move. I stopped when I heard beautiful singing. I followed the heavenly music to the palace's courtyard. Inside, I spotted Ice Cloud by the water fountain. Her ice blue eyes were closed and her forehead creased in intense passion. She sang from her heart. It took my breath away.

**Blue Moon's POV**

Ilanded on Celestia's balcony and walked up to her window. My heart pounded with nervous anticipation. This was it. I hid the white rose I was holding behind my back. I ached to see her again. Time never passed slowed as my hoof raised to knock on her window.

_**Bayonate: I know this is probably the shortest chapter yet but please bear with us. Review and have a wonderful day.**_


	15. Valentine's Day Special Part 2

_**Katbeary: I'm so sorry this took so long... well this is part 2 of 3 of the Valentine's Day special! Enjoy :) Ice Cloud and Cool Breeze fluff, go OCs!**_

_**Bayonate: We know it is late, but we will try to get more chapters/parts published during Spring break. Enjoy the fl… Whoa! This is soft.**_

**Ice Cloud's POV**

The courtyard was always empty in the middle of the night, the perfect stage for a shy mare. I went around and checked anyways, just in case. It's better to be safe than sorry. I don't know why, but I have always had a strange relationship with stage fright. I can dance or act just fine, but when it comes to singing I freeze up. My throat contracts, and I sound like a dying whale... don't laugh at that!

_**Bayonate: PHHHHHH! (Trying to hold in the laugh.)**_

But when I'm alone, I feel like my voice can fly and reach the clouds, taking my feelings with it. I love to sing from the heart with raw emotion. Words don't express what I feel, so I just use notes. Notes dance and flicker like a flame. Notes drip and drizzle like water. They flash and strike like lightning. Notes are life.

I sat by the water fountain and opened my mouth. I let the music flow like a river. They twisted, turned, climaxed, and softened. They depicted my pain, confusion, and love. I was in my element. It ended with snap of twig.

I whirled around towards the source of the interruption. Someone had been watching me? "Who's there?" My voice hitched in panic and anxiety. Oh no.

**Cool Breeze's POV**

My stupid clumsy hooves! Ugh! I had to scare her didn't I!? She'll probably hate me now for sneaking up on her. I wished I could go back in time.

I stepped out of my hiding place. "It's just me Ice Cloud; sorry I bothered you", I apologized.

"What the heck are you doing here?" She asked while pouting.

She's right. I should be in Monoceros. What if she thinks I've been stalking her? I just ruin everything don't I?

"Ohh me? Hehe I was just… uh... well I followed Blue Moon here... soo... ya… I wasn't stalking you or anything I swear", I stammered. Way to go Mr. Eloquent.

"Blue Moon? What's he doing here... and did you hear me?" she questioned.

"I have no idea. That's why I followed him."

"Oh"

"You have such an amazing voice". I gushed. She blushed, and it was freaking adorable. She was just so cute and not to mention beautiful in the moonlight.

"Ummm would you mind singing for me", I asked hesitantly. This is getting very awkward. She blushed even deeper and hid her face behind her bangs.

"I have horrible stage fright", she admitted. "I don't know if I can."

"I'll help you", I offered. I pulled out my harp that I like to carry around. "I sing too."

"Oh okay", she whispered shyly.

I started with a couple of strums and harmonized with my voice. I let the notes take themselves wherever they wanted to go, whether it be love or comfort, or both. I sang to her with my heart and everything I've ever wanted to tell her. She looked me in the eyes and picked apart my soul as I laid it out in front of her, my everything. Ice Cloud opened her mouth and joined me in song, our souls combining into one purpose, one love, one song. Angels themselves couldn't have done better. We made Romeo and Juliet seem like just crushes. The moon shone a little brighter. I've never felt more complete.

_**Katbeary: Alrighty guys, so I know we have been horrible at updating, but spring break is coming up so I'm planning on writing like it's the end of the world! Watch for Part 3 of the Valentine's Day Special! Hint: It'll be Celestia and Blue Moon's half of the special! Oh and also we are getting jack squat amounts of reviews! :P Come on guys! Support us and review!**_

_**Bayonate: Too much fluff, Katbeary. I just cannot stand this parts in books and stuff. I have no idea why she is complaining about the reviews. I mean 42 reviews is good enough for me, as of right now. Katbeary is planning to write like the world is going to end. I wonder how the world will end. Zombie Apocalypse? NAH! Anyway have a nice day unless the world is really ending for you. O.o **_


	16. Valentine's Day Special Part 3

_**Katbeary: Hi guys! This is the last part of the 2013 Valentine's Day Special :) I wrote the whole special and I hope you guys have enjoyed it! :D**_

_**Bayonate: Read.**_

**Blue Moon's POV**

My hoof left the glass vibrating and I held my breath until my eyes spotted movement behind the translucent barrier. It was _her_. Ohgosh, it's been so long. I obviously woke her up and scared her because something crashed in there. I stifled a laugh and waited patiently for her to pull herself together and open the window. I probably looked pitiful, all drenched and shivering. I didn't even notice I was shivering until I saw my hoof shaking as I lowered it back down.

A single candle was lit and the window creaked open on unoiled hinges. Warmth slowly rolled over me and the wind now bounced off of me with no effect. The scent of vanilla and lavender curled around the glass and escaped into the freezing night air. The lovely face I've been waiting for peered out of the dimly lit room.

"Hello?" she whispered as the crickets chirped in the background.

"It's me, Blue Moon." Her magenta eyes widened in surprise and recognition as the candle's flame flickered and danced, reflecting off of her pupils. I stepped closer to her, out of the shadows and in full view. She raced into the cold rain and hugged me suddenly. I felt warm tears on my back among the freezing drops. I remembered what I was hiding behind my back and gently pushed her away.

"I have something for you." I slowly pulled out the pure white rose. The stars and moonlight glittered on the raindrops that speckled the petals. It looked like it was twinkling just for her. She gently took it from me and inhaled the sweet scent.

"Thank you so much", she gasped.

"A beautiful flower for a beautiful mare", I murmured in her ear and pulled away, leaving her the color of painted lips. She walked past me and led me to the royal garden. The whole thing sparkled with water droplets. It stopped raining and the clouds rolled away, leaving the sky splattered with stars. They swirled and twinkled on the black cloth of night. The full moon shone for the second time this month. Huh. How ironic. It's a blue moon. I pointed it out to Celestia, and she giggled. I never wanted the night to end.

Dawn would soon break the night, and I needed to get to the palace before I'm missed. I turned to Celestia sadly.

"What is it?" asked Celestia, detecting the uneasiness in my gaze.

"I have to go", I sighed.

"Oh, well thank you for coming", she beamed at me. She obviously didn't understand what I meant.

"No, I mean I have to leave you... and I-I don't know for how long."

"Wh-what do you mean you don't know how long. Is something wrong?" Her eyes pleaded for explanation. I'm going to miss those eyes.

"Trouble is brewing", I muttered and tore away from her gaze, not wanting to see the torture there.

"No it's all fine. Our kingdoms are fine… right?"

I avoided her question and looked her right in the eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"Blue?" Her lower lip quivered. I could see my own tormented eyes in hers. I hug her for the last time in I don't know how long.

I turn and prepare to take off. I stop myself and turn around. I close my eyes and quickly lean towards Celestia.

**Princess Celestia's POV**

He just pulls back from the hug and kisses the tears on my cheek. He steps back slowly and turns away from me. He prepares to leave. I held the rose tightly and the thorns dug into me. He tucks his wings back in. He whirls around and kisses me in the lips deeply. Can this really be happening? Blue Moon is kissing me on the lips? He quickly withdraws. He unfurls his wings. Blue moon's raven black wings carry him off into the night as I watched. Soon, all that was left of the stallion was an ebony feather lying in the grass in front of me. I know I should be happy, but I couldn't hold in my tears. I fell down and began to cry. One of my tears dropped off my face and onto it. Making it glisten with my sadness.

**No One's POV**

Four young ponies in love woke in the night. They sighed for it was only just a dream.

"I wish I could have said goodbye to her in real life", muttered one charcoal prince.

"The kiss wasn't real!?" screamed one princess with a colorful mane.

_**Katbeary: Well that's the end of it! What did you think? :) Was there enough fluffiness for it to be a proper Valentine's Special? I think there was ;D anyways, with that over and done with, we can now go back to the story! :D Yay! Please Review! (Btw the next chapter will be up real quick this time!)**_

_**Bayonate: There might be a long, over 5000 word chapter coming tomorrow. Hint, hint, wink, wink. Review and have a nice day. **_


	17. Past and Future

_**Bayonate: Here is the next installment of **__**Once In a Blue Moon**__**. I wrote this chapter. It took me a few days. I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to read the Valentine's Day Special Part 3. **_

_**Katbeary: The fluff is over and it's time to go back to the real story :P Review if you like it and make sure you read the author's note at the end!**_

**Twilight Sparkle's POV**

This book is so…..so…..good. What am I saying!? This book is really boring. It is informative, but it is just so bland. If Dawn Dust put an adjective here, he-

_Knock! Knock!_

Somepony is at the door. I get up, trot over, and open it, and I see one of the pegasus royal guards. He was hovering over the ground with an envelope in his mouth. I gently take the envelope out of his mouth with my magic.

"Thank you." I said.

The guard nods and flies off towards Canterlot. I close the door and canter to the library table. Is this a letter from Princess Celestia? I tear open the letter, eager to read its contents.

_(Letter)_

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_We have need of your skills in an important issue. I have sent a carriage to pick you up. It is of utmost importance that you arrive in Canterlot as soon as possible._

_Sincerely,_

_King Solar_

Why would King Solar send for me so suddenly? Oh well. I better pack quickly. As soon as I packed my saddlebag, I look out the window and see the carriage land in front of the library. I jump into the carriage, and we fly off towards Canterlot. We land on a platform, and I get out. Several guards come towards me.

"His Highness has sent us to escort you to the dungeons." said the lead guard.

The dungeons!? Have I done something wrong!? The guards surround me, and I am escorted into the palace. We go down a long flight of stairs. It was dark, musty, and scary. Finally, we reach the bottom of the spiral staircase. The ground was covered in bones, chains, and dried blood. The staircase exited into some sort-of corridor. Both ways seemed to go on forever. All sides had jail cells. The guards led me to the left passage. I look into some of the jail cells. Some ponies were bone-thin and stared hungrily at the rats that scurried about. Other ponies stared at nothingness; it was like they felt dead already. Most cells were empty, but several had skeletons still locked in chains. I heard screams coming from the way we were headed. The guards stopped and opened a door that wasn't a jail cell. I hope if this is a jail cell that it is a nicer one than the stone cold ones. The room was very dim. There was only one light source, and it shined on one chair in the center of the room. In that chair was a pony that was bleeding profusely. Another pony was beating the pony chained to the chair. It was my brother, Shining Armor!

I run forward and stop my brother's hoof from punching the injured pony. "Shining, what are you doing!?"

"Twily? What are you doing here?" he asked as he put his hoof down.

"I was sent here by King Solar to assist him in some matter." I glance at the wounded pony. It was Dawn Dust! "Dawn Dust! Why are you here?"

He looks up in a daze. A stream of blood was coming down his skull. He stared at me and smirked.

"You know him!?" my brother stared at me with shock.

"Uh, yeah. I met him in Monoceros." I said sheepishly. "Are you okay, Dawn Dust?"

"Twilight, don't talk to him." my brother warned.

"Why!?" I exclaimed somewhat angry.

"We caught him sneaking around the archives."

"So!? Everypony has a right to knowledge."

"He was looking through classified information. He also knocked-out several guards."

"Well-"

"Twilight Sparkle, this way." said one of the guards behind me.

I totally forgot they were behind me all this time. A hidden door slid open. I walk toward the hidden doorway and glance at Dawn Dust. My brother stood in front of him with a face of disgust. I trot through the doorway and see King Solar seated in the room. It looks like a hidden viewing room.

King Solar looks up from his tea and says,"Ah. Twilight Sparkle, my daughter's faithful student, I have sent for you because I need your help."

"What do you need help with, your Highness?"

"That pony down there has-"

"You mean Dawn Dust, your Highness."

He raised an eyebrow. "You know that pony? Even better!"

"How so, your Highness?"

"Well, he refuses to answer any of our questions. We caught him several hours ago looking through classified information in the archives. We have tried every known technique, but he will not answer our questions. Captain Shining Armor has beaten him senseless, and he still won't budge. So if we can't break him physically, we need to break him psychologically. I know that you are very powerful in magic, so I need you to break his mind. We need to know who sent him to probe through our archives."

What!? The king is asking me to break my friend's mind just to get information out of him. I really like Dawn Dust, but if I refuse I may be branded a traitor to Equestria. What do I do?

"O-Ok. Yes, your Highness." I bow and walk out of the room. I slowly trot toward Dawn Dust while looking at the stone floor. My brother retreated into the shadows and glared at Dawn.

I look up and Dawn Dust's smiling at me. A pool of blood surrounded him. There were bruises all over his body. Blood continued to drip down on his face.

"Dawn Dust, I have been ordered to break your mind but please can you tell me who sent here to Canterlot. It will be easier on me and you." I quavered.

The smile disappeared from his face. He studied me like he was sizing me up. He sighs. "I can't do that, Twilight."

I start to cry. "Then-then, I have no choice." My horn began to glow purple. I shoot beam of magic toward Dawn's horn. Dawn's mind was like a fortress. Dawn's face contorted into one of deep concentration. It was like chess match of the minds. I made it past his mental walls, and as soon as my magic touched his mind, things escalated.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo oo…!" screamed Dawn Dust. His face was now contorted in deep pain and hurt. He started to cry. "STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPpppppppp ppppppp…..! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !"

I saw all of his memories. The memories of when he was born, when he was a colt, when he graduated, everything. I saw all of his life; every second of it. He thrashed and kicked; made every effort to get out of the chair. His pupils shrank until they were the size of a needle point. His face continued to scream out in agony, but no voice came out. Dawn slumped back down into his chair and twitched. He was in shock. I backed away crying.

King Solar came out of the hidden room with a smile. "Thank you, Twilight." He trots toward Dawn in a giddy and triumphant mood.

I run out of the torture room crying. I run up the entire flight of stairs and straight to Cadence's room.

Cadence was brushing her mane and turns to look at me. "Twilight, what happen?"

I began to bawl like I was a foal. She trotted over and comfortingly hugged me.

**King Solar's POV**

"That isn't possible! He would never do something like this!" I paced back and forth.

Dawn Dust was still in shock. He was groaning and moaning. My unicorn guards were positioned around him.

"Move! Let me read his mind!" I yell furiously.

"Are you sure, your Highness?"

"Does it look like I am sure!?" I glare at the guard that was questioning my judgment. He begins to shake and quaver.

"Uh yes, your High-I mean no-I mean yes. Uh-"

"Just get out of my way." I canter toward Dawn Dust and stop. My horn glows red, and I enter Dawn's mind.

_(Memories of Dawn Dust)_

_**Dawn Dust's POV **_

_I walk through the giant double doors into a dark room. Only moonlight shined into the room. A dark figure sat on a throne with no guards. Wait, that is strange. Where is everypony? I ignore my uneasiness and trot toward the shadowy figure. I stop at the bottom of the steps to the throne and bow._

"_You called, your Highness?" I asked while bowing._

"_Yes, I have, Dawn Dust." said a tall figure. He was sitting in the shadows, but his power made him stand out. "I have a special mission for you."_

"_What is it, your Highness?"_

"_I need you to infiltrate Canterlot's archives. I need you to look through all of Equestria's research, military, supplies, and resources."_

"_But why, your Highness?" Why does he want me to sneak into the Canterlot archives? Could he be possibly planning something or what?_

"_That does not concern you. Do you accept this mission? In return, I will give you riches and knowledge beyond your imagination."_

_Strange, he will not tell me why I must carry out this mission._

"_But-"_

"_But-what? Do you wish to put Equestria before your own glorious nation? This mission is in the interests of the Kingdom of Monoceros."_

"_Of course not, your Highness. The Kingdom of Monoceros is more important to me than Equestria but-"_

"_Look do you accept this mission or not?" asked the dark figure. His voice betrayed his impatience._

_I don't want to do something that might hurt Twilight. He could be planning something terrible, but if I refuse I might be branded a traitor. My family might get hurt if that happens._

"_I-I accept this mission, your Highness."_

"_Good." The dark figure gets up from and trots down the steps toward me. He stops about a meter away from me. The moonlight shined on his face. "You have every resource in this kingdom available to you. It is essential that you complete this mission."_

"_Understood, King Black Night."_

_I stood up and cantered out of the room. The double doors slammed shut. A maniacal laugh echoed through the doors and bounced off the walls._

_(End of Memories of Dawn Dust)_

**King Solar's POV**

I exit Dawn Dust's mind. I had sweat coming down my forehead. I wipe it away. Black Night, my friend, why would you do this? I was thinking. Why would he send somepony into the Canterlot archives to look through our economic and military strength? Is he planning an invasion? No, he would never do a thing. Would he? I continue thinking as I walk out of the room.

"You two guard the door. Make sure this-this filth does not escape." I yell. Two unicorns quickly obeyed my command. I walk out of the dungeon and go to my study.

"It's time for another reunion." I say as I shut my door.

**2 days later….**

**No One's POV**

King Black Night's carriage pulls into Canterlot. He is surrounded by his own guards. The Equestrian guards surround the party from Monoceros and guide them to a room. The room was simple. It had a long table with 2 chairs on either end. King Solar was seated at one end with several guards at his side. King Black Night sat at the other end and his guards took positions beside him. The two monarchs stared at each other.

"So," began King Black Night," why have you called me here today? You said that we are going to discuss something of utmost importance concerning both of our nations."

"I have called you here today because of this!" King Solar yells as he points toward a side entrance. The door bursts open and Dawn Dust is pushed into the room. He is gagged and shackled.

"Hmphhhh!" says Dawn Dust.

"King Solar, why do you have one of my of my subjects gagged and tied?" asks King Black Night calmly.

"More importantly, why did you send him here?"

"I did not send him here!"

King Solar jumps and points an accusing hoof at King Black Night. "You're lying! I know you sent him here. I read Dawn Dust's memories, and you specifically sent him to infiltrate the Canterlot archives."

"So?"

"You're not even denying it! I want to know why!"

"Oh? That's classified." King Black Night brought up his hooves for emphasis.

"Then tell me your true reason."

King Black Night's calm demeanor disappeared, replaced with one of great fury and rage. "You dare ask me for my true reason! Do you really want to know!? You of all ponies should know why I am doing this!"

"I truly don't know why."

"Then this will refresh your pathetic memory! It happened thousands of years ago when we were foals."

_(King Black Night's Memories)_

_**King Black Night's POV**_

_ "Tag, you're it!" yelled Solar._

_I turn around and start chasing him. I tag him as soon as he was about to dash off._

"_Hey! No tag backs!" he exclaims._

"_Fine." I grumble. That means I can only tag Sun Flare then. Where is she? Her head pokes out from the bushes but quickly hides again. She thinks she is safe? Think again. I go around and sneak up behind her. I am about to tag her. My hoof goes forward and-_

"_Master Black Night! Master Black Night! Something terrible has happened!" yells Steward White, my butler._

_Unfortunately, it made Sun Flare turn around. Her eyes grow wide and she squeals in surprise. She runs away._

_Disappointed, I turn to Steward White and ask," What happened?"_

"_I can't tell you. Your mother wants you to return home now!" says Steward White as he ushers me toward a waiting carriage._

"_Solar and Sun, I have to go!"_

_They run to me and say their good-byes. Steward White and I get into the carriage. We are quickly sent to the Sidera household. We enter the mansion right after we exit the carriage. Briskly, we enter the master living room. I see my mother crying. I rush to her side._

"_Mother, where is father?"_

"_Your fa-father, ha-has been banished!" she stuttered. She let out another cry of grief._

"_Father? Banished?" I sit down beside her. I try to comprehend what I just heard. "Wh-who banished him?"_

"_King Aubade." my mother said through her tears._

_King Aubade was the current ruler of Equestria and the father of Solar. My father and King Aubade are good friends. Why would the King banish my father?_

"_W-Why?"_

_My mother let out another howl of distress. "The King thinks that your father was part of the recent rebellion."_

"_Father would never do such a thing!"_

_My mother just continued to cry and weep. I can't believe it. My father is gone. He was a successful politician and businesspony. He was good friends with the King like I am with Solar. Wait. This is probably Solar's plan. He knows I like Sun Flare, and I know he likes Sun Flare. He is probably trying to get rid of my family and me, so he can have Sun Flare for all himself. Yes, that's it. Well, Solar your plan will not work. I will see that justice is served. I will clear my father's name._

_I stopped seeing Solar and Sun Flare. I spent all my time trying to find evidence of my father's innocence._

_**20 years later….**_

_I stood over my mother's grave. She died from grief. She lost the will to live. The Sidera family was shamed and harassed. All the servants quit wanting nothing to do with a 'treacherous' family. The home to generations of the Sidera family was in ruins. Most of the family's wealth was gone. I was nowhere close to clearing my father's name. It is over. This is the end of the Sidera family. Everything I value is gone, except Father. I may be able to clear his name if he tells me what happened._

_I look at my mother's gravestone. "Mother, I will bring glory back to the Sidera name. I will clear Father's name. I will return."_

_I gallop back to what is left of the Sidera household. I pack valuables and sell whatever isn't necessary for my journey. I set out to search for Father._

_**10 years later…. **_

_I have searched all over Equestria and haven't found a trace of my father. The only other place my father can go is south of the Badlands. I have searched past the Badlands for a few years. I asked dragons if they have seen my father. Most of them said that they haven't. A few would say they saw a unicorn wandering the land aimlessly for several years. One dragon told me that the wandering unicorn was a few miles south._

_I find the unicorn, but he was surrounded by timberwolves. The unicorn didn't defend himself; he just held his hooves up accepting death. I rush to save the mysterious unicorn. The timberwolves got to the pony first. They started to eagerly tear him apart. A hind leg flew past my head. I efficiently slay all the timberwolves. The dying pony was severely injured. There were scratches all over his body. He was missing his right hind leg. Blood was gushing out of a wound in the throat. More blood was streaming out of the leg wound. I prop the fading pony in comfortable position and prepared to heal him. The hood over the stranger's head fell off, and the pony was my father! I got past my shock and began to concentrate. I felt a hoof grab my hoof. I open my eyes and see my father shaking his head. His eyes were getting teary. Blood continued to ebb out of him. He didn't want me heal him! I refused to listen to him. I tried to heal him, but none of his wounds would heal. I began to cry. I pressed my head against his chest and continued to cry. He was going to die! Die a traitor! All this for nothing! He stared into the sky. He caressed my head lovingly. His hoof soon stopped._

_I look up through my tear-filled eyes and see that he was dead. His eyes were dim, without life. His mouth was faintly smiling though. Had he accepted death? How could he do that!? He was branded a traitor to Equestria, and he accepts to die a traitor! I wail and howl. I have nothing left. A pamphlet blows past me. On it announces the wedding of Prince Solar and Lady Sun Flare. That bastard! He gets to live a perfect happy life knowing that he ruined mine. I will have my revenge! I shall clear my father's name! I will see Equestria burned to the ground! I build a grave for my deceased father. It was simple. Only a pile of rocks marked its existence._

"_Father," I said slowly," I will return to you. I will build a grand tomb for you when I return. I will bring my deceased mother and finally lay her to rest by your side. I will avenge your death. I swear over your dead body and Mother's that I will bring Equestria down!"_

_I camp out by my Father's grave. As soon as the sun set, I heard growls. A massive pack of timberwolves surrounded me. I pulled out the Siderian sword. It was a masterpiece. The handle was dark blue. The blade was as black as the night sky. It was adorned with rare jewels. It was passed down from generation to generation. It is now mine, and I will coat this in Solar's treacherous blood. I will only get to do that if I make it out of this land alive. A giant timberwolf let out a howl. All the wolves rushed me. I will not die to a pack of idiotic beasts. My quest for revenge will not end now! The wolves piled on top me in an effort to disorient me. I felt all my limbs get pinned down. My sword was thrown out of my magical grasp. The timberwolves disperse and the giant wolf steps forward. It slowly steps toward me in a menacing manner. It gets on top of my chest and stares deep into my ash blonde eyes. It growls and prepares to deliver a killing blow._

_I cannot die here! I have a vow to fulfill! I grit my teeth and yell at the top of my lungs," I will not die here!" A white light blinds my vision, and I black out._

_I wake up. I stare up at a blue sky. I get up and see that I am on a wagon._

"_Hey! He's awake!" yells a mare._

_I look to see the owner of that voice. It was a beautiful mare. She had a purple coat. Her mane and tail were composed of stripes of purple and violet._

"_Um. Where am I?"_

_She smiled. "Oh you are traveling with my family's caravan. We found you unconscious. We also found the remains of timberwolves around you. What happened? Oh by the way, my name is Andromeda Star."_

_I told her my story-my entire story, but I didn't tell her my plans for revenge. She became my only friend. I found out all about her. Her father let me stay in his home in Manehatten. I traveled across Equestria spreading my story and gained followers. I slowly gained powerful allies in the Equestrian government. Andromeda and I fell in love and married. After a few years of travelling, I gained enough followers for a colony. We journeyed to where I laid my father to rest. I carried my mother's remains and laid them to their final rest beside my father. My followers and I built a colony, but we were constantly harassed by monsters and outlaws. The Telum family proved their loyalty to me during this time. I granted them titles of nobility. My new nation soon grew and could rival Equestria._

_(End of King Black Night's Memories)_

"That is my reason! I will keep my vow and destroy you, your family, and Equestria!" King Black Night bellowed.

King Solar stood shocked by this revelation. "Black Night, I did not banish your father."

"Don't give me that! Your lies won't save you now!" King Black Night snarled.

"Night, I'm sorry that your father was banished, but I can't do anything about it now."

"Sorry will not bring my father back!"

King Solar losses his cool. "What do you want from me then!?"

"I want your blood! I want your entire family name wiped out! I want to see Equestria burn for its injustice towards my family!"

"I won't let you hurt Flare, Celestia, Luna, or my loyal subjects!"

"Then I'll force it!"

King Solar gasps. "You wouldn't dare!"

"I have been planning this for a long time, Solar. You are just too dense to notice. Isn't it strange that the Kingdom of Monoceros just suddenly showed up? You had no knowledge of a neighboring nation before. Yet you believed it was there because the Complete History of the Kingdom of Monoceros said that the nation existed for thousands of years. Monoceros was really founded only about 130 years ago! I had my subjects understand the meaning of progress. We turned a barren wasteland inhabited by beasts into a rich country full of valuable resources! We have vast cities and countless of small villages springing up! My subjects are loyal and eager. I do dare, Solar! I do dare to invade this pathetic place you call a nation!"

"Then we will meet you with cold steel!"

"So will we!"

King Solar sighs and sits back down defeated. "There is no way to stop you?" he asked dejectedly in a barely audible voice.

King Black Night nods. "The Kingdom of Monoceros hereby declares war on this-this so-called nation of Equestria. King Solar you have three days to surrender. If you don't in the time I have given you, I will have no choice but to annihilate you, your family, and Equestria."

Dawn Dust stares at both kings in fear, shock, and surprise. He has just helped start a war that will end with countless of lives lost. Parents without children, children without parents, it will be a catastrophe! Dawn Dust feels his shackles loosen and the gag taken out of his mouth.

"Come, Dawn Dust. We return to Monoceros. We have a war to win." says King Black Night as he walks out the door with a full escort. Dawn Dust hurriedly follows but stops at the doorway. He turns to see a depressed King Solar.

"I'm sorry." Dawn Dust whispers as he turns to leave.

Dawn Dust follows his king as they leave the palace. His tail drooped and looked at the ground ashamed. Princess Cadence and Twilight Sparkle bump into the procession. Twilight spots Dawn Dust but sees all the hostile looks emitting from the group.

"What happened?" she asks.

Dawn Dust looks up and stares at her for a split-second. He blinks away tears and continues walking.

**1 day later….**

**In the Badlands, Home of the Dragons….**

**No One's POV**

"I request to see King Poten of the Dragonic Sovereignty." says King Black Night.

A dragon guard was about to knock when an old, raspy voice said," No need. Come in."

The dragon guards open the gargantuan double doors. An old gold dragon sat in a throne. The throne was made out of pure gold and was adorned with countless jewels. Every known gem and rare metal could be found in the chair. The room was at the top of Procerus Peak, the tallest peak in the Altus Range. Most of the palace is carved out of Procerus Mountain.

King Poten was a large old gold dragon. He is the oldest dragon known and has lived a lot longer than several thousands of years. He is blind but could sense your presence through your soul. He also has limited abilities to see into the future.

King Black Night trots to the bottom of King Poten's throne and bows.

"Your Highness, I have a proposition." King Black Night said while still bowing.

"Rise, Black Night. You know that you can address me as Poten." said King Poten as he chuckled.

"But-"

"No buts. Now let me here this proposition."

"Yes your-I mean yes Poten. I propose that you ally yourself with me. I have declared war on Equestria, and I seek your assistance."

"Hmmmmm" King Poten closes his blind eyes. "I see a bright future in this war. I am willing to join your side, but what do you have to offer in return for my aid?"

Wickedly smiling, King Black Night replies, "I offer you all the mountains in Equestria, including Canterlot."

"Really?" King Poten leans forward interested in this offer. "What do you want in return?"

"Your full cooperation in this war effort."

"Agreed. A treaty is in order."

King Black Night leaves the throne room pleased that he has made a powerful ally. King Poten also prophesied that the war will end is his favor. King Black Night smirked as he left the palace.

**Meanwhile….**

**In Caelum, Capital of the Griffin Dominion….**

**No One's POV**

"King Solar, what brings you here to Caelum?" screeched a huge griffin. The griffin's feathers were dark red and his head was covered in pure white feathers. He had a beard. His claws were huge and could grip a pony's head entirely.

King Solar bows. "King Alae, I request that you help Equestria. There are dark times ahead."

"Oh?" King Alae says," What does that have to do with the Griffin Dominion? Why do you want to drag us into your war?"

"I am not going to force you to join the war, but I can offer you something in return for your services."

"Like what?" King Alae sits back in his chair and begins to stroke his beard.

"I can offer you Monoceros' land. I know that you need land for your growing country.

King Alae grits his beak. "As much as I hate to admit it, but yes I do need land for my prospering realm. I accept your offer."

"Thank you, King Alae, for your assistance in this dark time."

King Alae grunts and shoos King Solar away. King Solar bows and leaves.

**1 day later….**

**In Nebulae, Capital of the Kingdom of Monoceros….**

**King Black Night's POV**

I stand in a dark room. The room was furbished with gold, emeralds, rubies, diamonds, and other rare items from the earth. In the center of the room were two coffins. Both were made out of gold and treasures. The left coffin had a picture of a mare on it, and the right one had a picture of a stallion.

"Mother, Father, it begins now." I say.

I turn and walk out of the room. Armor Javelin, my first-in-command, trots up to me and salutes.

"Javelin, mobilize our forces! Move all our forces to the Equestrian border! Send a messenger to King Poten to ready his troops! Send somepony to inform my son, Mercury Celeritas that he needs to return to the palace now!"

"Yes, your Highness!" Javelin says. He starts to bark out orders.

I look out a window. I see all of Monoceros' grand army standing in attention. They were all in formation. The sunlight gleamed off of their armor. Their armor was as black as the night. They all had determined and eager faces. The war will be over in a few days with these troops. I walk out onto a balcony, overlooking my army.

"All hail, King Black Night!" they all chant.

I put up a hoof and they slowly stop chanting.

"Tomorrow, we will march on Equestria!" my voice echoes across the plaza in a firm determined voice. "As you all know, Equestria is led by tyrants and lairs. They knock noble stallions out of their path brutally to fulfill selfish desires. My own father was banished falsely and my whole family plunged into a world of shame and dishonor. I watched as my father was torn to pieces with no pride or ego. THEY LOWERED HIM TO NOTHING. Equestria thought they were free to do as they pleased. They thought nothing was standing in their way and we let them believe that up until now. We came back stronger than ever! We grew and thrived and now we are stronger than King Solar himself! Justice will have its blood! Mercy will starve for WE did not receive mercy! It is time for us to stand up and rid this land of those filth! We will create a better future for our foals and grandfoals! No longer will injustice thrive under the protection of tyranny. We march to victory. No! We MUST march to victory... for our ancestors crying out for blood and our future crying out for opportunity. The oppressed will throw their masters to deepest pits of HELL! We, the once weak, are now strong it is our duty to overthrow the tyrants. EQUESTRIA WILL FALL!"

The plaza erupts into cheers. Ponies pounded their hooves in agreement. I bask in this moment of glory and then trot back into the palace. My officers saluted me. The nobles applauded. I continue walking into my study. The door closes and I am looking over a model of Equestria with my top generals. It all begins now.

_**Bayonate: I wrote this chapter. Katbeary and I have decided to take the story in this direction. I hope you aren't made at us. When this chapter goes up, we will have over 5000 views since Katbeary and I published **__**Once In a Blue Moon**__**. Thanks for all the support!**_

_**Bayonate: IMPORTANT! Katbeary and I have also decided to have you, the reader to create your own character for **__**Once In a Blue Moon**__**! Since a war is about to begin, we need to create soldiers, but we can't create them all so. You get to create a soldier! Fill out this OC template and post your OC in the reviews. We will send you a private message telling you if we are going to use your OC. If your OC is not picked, do not worry we will continue to select OC's as the story continues.**_

_**OC Template**_

_**Name:**_

_**Race: (Pony, Dragon, or Griffin)**_

_** If you selected Pony: (Unicorn, Pegasus, or Earth)**_

_** If you selected Dragon: Select an Element (Metal, Water, Ice, Fire, Poison, Wood, Air, Etc.)**_

_**For the elements just put whatever make it crystals if you want or lava.**_

_**Sorry griffin fans. Katbeary and I couldn't come up with anything special for the griffins. **_

_**Side: (Kingdom of Monoceros or Equestria)**_

_**Weapon of choice: (Swords, lances, javelins, katana, etc.)**_

_**Medic: (Yes or no)**_

_**Personality: **_

_**Traits:**_

_**Skills:**_

_**Appearance: (Description or Pony Code)**_

_**More information about Pony Code below**_

_**I, (your Penname), will allow Katbeary and Bayonate to torture and potentially kill my OC in **__**Once In a Blue Moon**__**.**_

_**You can get a Pony Code by using General Zoi's Pony Creator. You can create what your OC looks like in that program. The pony code is in the Advanced tab of the Create tab. Copy and paste the Pony Code into the Appearance part of OC template. The link to General Zoi's Pony Creator is down below:**_

_** . **_

_**Katbeary and I do not own this program. All rights belong to General Zoi.**_

_**Bayonate: We need you to fill out that entire form including the part saying that you will allow Katbeary and I torture and kill your character. We have that there because we don't want you to get sad or mad when we do have your OC tortured or killed. Katbeary and I will private message you if we need more information about your OC if necessary. **_

_**Bayonate: Thanks for reading. This is the longest chapter to date! Review and I hope to see some OC's created. I cannot wait to see what kind of character you guys create!**_

_**Katbeary: Think of this as a contest and may the best OC's win! Ooo I'm so excited xD oh and I wrote King Black Night's battle speech. :) Tell me if you liked it in a review please! :D**_


	18. OC's Wanted!

_**Bayonate: We have three OC's so far. Katbeary and I would like to thank TheHorsemanOfDeath247, MasterPony 117, and Planoboy for their submissions. **_

_**To TheHorsemanOfDeath247, MasterPony 117, and Planoboy: Your OC's have been accepted. :D**_

_**Bayonate: Katbeary and I would like to have some more OC's submitted. Here is the OC Template from the previous chapter. Fill out and post it in the reviews. Thanks!**_

_**OC Template**_

_**Name:**_

_**Race: (Pony, Dragon, or Griffin)**_

_** If you selected Pony: (Unicorn, Pegasus, or Earth)**_

_** If you selected Dragon: Select an Element (Metal, Water, Ice, Fire, Poison, Wood, Air, Etc.)**_

___**For the elements just put whatever make it crystals if you want or lava.**_

___**Sorry griffin fans. Katbeary and I couldn't come up with anything special for the griffins. **_

_**Side: (Kingdom of Monoceros or Equestria)**_

_**Weapon of choice: (Swords, lances, javelins, katana, etc.)**_

_**Medic: (Yes or no)**_

_**Personality: **_

_**Traits:**_

_**Skills:**_

_**Appearance: (Description or Pony Code)**_

_**More information about Pony Code below**_

_**I, (your Penname), will allow Katbeary and Bayonate to torture and potentially kill my OC in **__**Once In a Blue Moon**__**.**_

_**You can get a Pony Code by using General Zoi's Pony Creator. You can create what your OC looks like in that program. The pony code is in the Advanced tab of the Create tab. Copy and paste the Pony Code into the Appearance part of OC template. The link to General Zoi's Pony Creator is down below:**_

_** . **_

_**Katbeary and I do not own this program. All rights belong to General Zoi.**_


	19. The Coming Storm

_**Bayonate: Sorry, it took so long. Katbeary and I have just been really busy, but we pulled through to post this so yeah. I wrote the part when Hades, Calvary, and Silver Blade become friends.**_

_**Katbeary: Hooray for Bayonate's awesome war tactics! :D I really like this chapter (and how our story is developing) Soooo Enjoy! :D  
To Guest that said "This sucks": (Bayonate) If you don't like that part, I suggest you skip to Chapter 17 **__**Past and Future**__**. It may fit your tastes better than the fluff in the beginning.**_

**In Canterlot, Equestria….**

**Twilight Sparkle's POV**

"War!" I exclaimed.

Milvie was over in my library. I called her over the minute I heard of the declaration of war was made. Milvie (or Mil) is a white griffin with fiery red streaks running down her body and head. Her green eyes were strong and cold despite the fact that she acted like a 3-year-old half the time. She was busy with her job in the Nurse Corps but was always willing to save time for me, occasional visits, and small requests.

We talked and talked about King Solar's speech. He had announced to Equestria that Monoceros declared war on us. No one saw this coming. It put the country into a state of shock in fear. Mil told me that ponies thought it was because there was a disturbance at the Festival of the Full Moon. I told her about Dawn Dust and the interrogation. Apparently, I uncovered something big, but I ran out before I could find out what it was. I also heard from my network of connections that King Solar had a meeting with King Black Night and came back depressed and confused. I hope the real reason comes out soon.

**Meanwhile….**

**In Nebulae, Monoceros….**

**No One's POV**

Nine important ponies of the Monoceros Military were seated in a meeting room. The curtains let faint rays of sunlight into the room. Whispers echoed in the room as the officers talked amongst themselves. King Night sat at the end of the rectangular table sipping on some fine wine. The War Council was assembled for an urgent meeting. Whispers continued to coat the air as nine anxious ponies waited for the tenth member, General Armor Javelin. King Night was casually drank his wine as he continued to wait. The doors slammed open and four stallions strutted into the room, instead of one. The first was the General, a large Pegasus with a gray coat and a red mane. The second was a lean pegasus with a tan colored coat and a brown mane. His charming smile surprised the council. The third was a lithe, tall unicorn with a midnight blue coat and a coal black mane. A scar trickled from his horn to his left eye, behind his sunglasses. A cigarette dropped from his sneer. The last stallion was a black and red Pegasus with a mohawk. A metal band covered his eyes. Black leathery wings sprouted from underneath light armor. Scars puckered angrily.

The nine officers stared at the exotic group with raised eyebrows. King Night glanced at the group then continued to drink his wine like he didn't care. The council stared until one brave pony spoke up.

"General," the brave pony said, "civilians are not allowed in council meetings."

General Armor Javelin raised an eyebrow and cracked his face with a childlike grin. "Oh, but these stallions aren't ordinary citizens." He motioned to the three stallions behind him to introduce themselves.

The dark blue unicorn cleared his throat and announced," My name is Nightshade, and I am a trained spy. I was summoned by the General for an unknown reason."

The black pegasus with dragon wings stepped forward and said," My name is Shadow Jumper, and I am a professional assassin. I am also trained in battlefield first aid."

The brown pegasus grinned and said," My name is Adrastros. I am also a professional assassin... Uh by the way General, why are we here?"

"I was getting to that," responded the General. He turns to the nine other military officials. He asks them. "What is the easiest way to kill a hydra?"

"You cut of its heads." said one pony.

Another pony replied "Well actually, you have to cut off its heads and burn the stumps. If you don't the heads will-"

"General." said General Javelin.

"Yes, General?"

"Shut up."

"Uh, yes, sir."

"Anyway yes." continued General Javelin. "You cut of its heads and that is exactly what we will do to Equestria except there will be only one head. We are going to cut off that head. Once the head is gone so the rest of the body."

King Black Night, who has been silent most of the meeting thanks to his wine, leans forward. "You couldn't be possibly proposing what I think you are proposing."

A sadistic grin emerged on Javelin's face. "I am, your Majesty. My grand plan is to destroy the head of Equestria. These three ponies before you will infiltrate Equestria and assassinate King Solar!"

Nightshade's cigarette dropped to the ground.

**In Canterlot, Equestria….**

**Hades' POV**

I walked through the bustling streets of Canterlot. The high-class ponies continued to live like they had been living. They acted like the war wasn't going to affect their perfect lives. It isn't any of my business, so I continued walking down the long avenues. I saw posters glued to walls calling ponies to join. I stopped and looked at one. A beautiful mare was dressed up in the standard royal guard armor. The dazzling mare had a white coat and bright green eyes. She had a yellow mane and tail. She held a spear, while a strong breeze made her mane and tail flow. Her wings were open and gave her an angelic presence. She looked extremely beautiful. Behind her was the Equestrian flag and under her "JOIN" was scrawled in big black letters. I looked away and returned to my walk.

I chuckled as I continued on my way. My intention was to join the Equestrian Army. I had heard of the declaration of war and was headed towards the recruitment office. I didn't want to hear everyone's comments about how strong I was and why I should join. It wasn't that I blamed them. I just want to protect them from Monoceros. I also wanted to join for other reasons.

I wanted to prove I could make my own decisions. Ponies always thought that, since I was so big, my brain wasn't the same size as my muscles. I continued to think, until I bumped into a pony.

The pony fell to the ground. A charcoal pony with a blonde mane and tail yelled," Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"It's fine." said the fallen pony as he waved a hoof in the air to show that he was fine.

"Sorry." I apologized as I helped the pony up. As I helped him up, I saw that he had a navy blue coat and a rust-colored mane and tail.

"It's fine. You seem to be a strong fellow. Are you going to join? By the way, my name is Calvary." Calvary said with a grin.

"Yeah," I replied. "I am on my way to the recruitment office right now."

"Well, good for you! Mr. Overreact and I are headed for the recruitment office, too."

"My name is Silver Blade!" screamed the fuming black pony.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, ignore him. He is always like this when something happens to someone he knows. Hey! Why don't you walk with Silver Blade and me as we head to the recruitment center?"

"Why not?"

Silver Blade, Calvary, and I chatted about the war, joining up, our lives, and our reasons. Soon, we approached a tall building. On the wall, it had a huge banner over the front that said "JOIN HERE!" The building was blue, yellow, and white. The roof's blue tiles shone in the sunlight. Several great white pillars supported the building. The pediment was gold with characters inscribed into it. The building was huge. It had a branch of buildings to its left and right, so I guessed the training was done here too. I looked around and saw ponies everywhere.

Some ponies were saying goodbye to one another. I saw many mares trotting off into the avenues with tears in their eyes. Calvary, Silver Blade, and I walked up the steps. The center's massive wooden doors were wide open. We joined the stream of stallions and mares entering establishment. The line was long and winded throughout the building.

Calvary grinned and walked straight to the recruitment desk. Silver Blade followed, and I was left with no choice but to follow. As we 'cut', we got looks of disapproval. We approached the recruitment desk.

A bored guard didn't look at us and asked," Name?"

"Guard, look into my eyes when you talk to me." Calvary said with a sly grin.

"Who do you think you are!?" the guard screams at them, but as soon as the guard really looked at them he grew quite. "Uh. Sorry, uh sir. Forgive me for my outburst. I didn't realize it was you, sir. What can I do for you?"

"Acknowledged. I would like you to enlist this stallion here." Calvary replied as he points to me.

"Name?"

"Uh, Hades."

"Let's see. Ok. Earth pony. Do you want medical training?"

"No."

"Any experience?"

"No."

"Ok. Thank you for service. I guess Corporal Calvary and Corporal Silver Blade will take care of you. The Guard already has your information Corporal Calvary and Corporal Silver Blade."

"Thanks, private." grunted Silver Blade, who had been silent for most of the time.

Calvary, or should I say Corporal Calvary, walked toward the right hall with Silver Blade. I snapped out of my thoughts and scrambled after them.

As I caught up to Calvary and asked him. "Uh, sir, how did you become a corporal? I thought you said you haven't joined, sir."

"I didn't join, Hades," replied Calvary. "I am an honorary member of the guard because I train some cadets at my school."

Calvary stopped in front of a group of guards chatting and asked," Who wants to test this stallion?"

The group looked at him then at me. One raised his hoof.

"I will." said the small stallion. Some ponies of the group looked at the guard with worry, but none stopped him.

"Wait, test?" I asked in shock.

"Calvary looked at me, humored. "Yeah. Test. I need to see if you got any talent."

"But-"

Before I could protest further, I was thrown into an arena with the stallion. The stallion picked up a nasty looking spear and got into a warrior stance. I suddenly realized that I didn't have a weapon.

"Wait! Wait! Time out! I don't have a weapon."

Calvary pushed over a rack full of weapons. There were bows, swords, hammers, maces, axes, spears, and other weapons.

Calvary leaned against the rack. "Pick one."

I picked the sword up in my mouth and gave it a few practice swings. The sword felt like I was swinging a toothpick, so I put it down. Leaning over, I picked up a hammer. It felt just right in weight, but I didn't like its chunkiness. I put that weapon down, too. I looked over the rack, and my sea-green eyes land on a scythe. It had a gold head and butt. The handle was white and so was the blade. Shining brightly, the white blade had a red streak going through it. I pick it up. As I swung it and I felt like the scythe was coming alive. It was fast, yet it had the weight of a hammer. It felt perfect.

I turned around and declared," I'm ready."

"Ok," said Calvary as he pushed the rack away. "You fillies have fun now just don't kill each other."

The guard and I stared at each other. We began to circle one another. He stopped. I stopped and stared across at him from my side of the imaginary circle. He shot into the air and speeds toward me. He headed straight to me like a bullet. I barely dodged out of the way, as the spear passed me. My opponent turned around and prepared to go on another run. I quickly got up and prepared to defend myself from the coming attack.

He charged again with great speed and dexterity. I managed to block him with my scythe. Our weapons clang together and we were close enough for me to see dark green eyes watching me without blinking. I pushed the stallion off as far as I could and surveyed my situation. We were in the middle of a large arena surrounded by cheering privates and betting officers.

"20 bits on the earth stallion!" yells one officer.

"40 bits on the cadet!" yells another.

I snapped my attention back to my enemy just in time to see him try to sneak into my blind spot. We engaged, and the scythe seemed to fight on its own. It slivered the air and sliced into his defenses. My weapon and I were one. With a massive swipe of the scythe, I unbalanced the pony and spun gracefully behind him. The spear tip splintered off with another blow. My breathing wasn't even labored, in fact I felt better than ever. On my flank, crossed scythes appeared, my cutie mark. I dashed in on the opening.

With my scythe, I sliced at my foe. My adversary fell to the ground and lost his spear. As he got up, his helmet fell off revealing a beautiful yellow mane. I saw the face of my opponent and was shocked. My opponent was the stunning mare I saw on the recruitment poster! I stared dumbfounded as she got up. She smiled warmly at me. I smiled back. Smiling still, she picked up her spear. I didn't notice and continued to stare at her gorgeousness. She walked over to me and smacked the butt end of the spear into my face. I blacked out.

I woke up to voices.

"Hey, Hades, you awake? You dead?"

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Silver Blade and Calvary peering at me.

"Yah! He's alive!"

I groggily sat up and rubbed where my head received the blow. "What happened?" I ask.

"Oh. Ms. Beauty Queen over there whipped your butt. You fell head over hooves for her when you saw her face. She retrieved her spear and whacked you on the head. You must have been in some trance if you didn't notice her getting that nasty spear. It was an awesome fight overall, except the ending. The ending was just embarrassing. Congrats on getting your cutie mark by the way." said Silver Blade.

I got up and saw my scythe on the ground. I picked it up and began walking to the rack.

"Hades! Keep that scythe! You're pretty good with it!" yelled Calvary.

"I can keep it!?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah!"

I turned around and saw the mare that kicked my butt. I was captivated by her forest green eyes.

"Sorry about hitting on your head." she said. "Are you okay?"

It took me minute before I realized her mouth was moving. "Huh? What? Uh. Sorry, what did you say?"

She let out a cute giggle. I sigh. It sounded like music. I mentally slapped myself. Focus Hades. Focus. It's just a mare. Just a normal mare. Just a nor-whoa is that an angel in front of me? I slapped myself mentally again as she began to speak.

"I asked if you're ok." she said with a small grin.

"Oh. Me? Okay? I never felt better." I said as I began to bounce around to show that I was truly fine. "What's your name? I'm Hades by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Hades. My name is Persephone Light."

"Persephone Light." I repeated spellbound by her beauty. I leaned forward totally enchanted by her.

She turned around. "Well, I better get going. See ya, Hades." She gave me a smile over her shoulder as she joined her group. I stared at her as she walked away with her friends chatting excitedly. She disappeared around the corner, and I let out a huge sigh.

"Uh, Blade, I think our new friend has just been shot by Cupid." Calvary said as he nudged Silver Blade.

I looked into the clear blue sky. The sun shone on me like the Heavens were smiling at me. "Persephone Light." I said softly. The words rolled off my tongue and into my very soul. Everything went black suddenly, again.

**Calvary's POV**

Hades collapsed to the ground suddenly with a dreamy look on his face.

"Should we help him?" asked Blade.

I thought about it for a second. "Nah. The kid's got it handled. I didn't even get to tell him that he passed."

"I'm hungry. You want to get some lunch?"

"Yeah. Sure. Why not?"

Silver Blade and I headed into the bustling streets of Canterlot to find lunch. It was probably going to be our last real meal before we were being deployed. By King Solar's beard, Hades is going to have it rough.

**No One's POV**

Hades has been assigned to the 2nd Earth Division. He is part of Aulta Legion and is part of the 20th squad with Corporal Silver Blade. Calvary is now a sergeant and leads the 20th squad of Aulta Legion. Private Persephone Light is in the 19th squad of Aulta Legion in the 1st Winged Division. They have just been deployed onto the Plains of Proving. Hades', Calvary's, and Shining Blade's 2nd Earth Division is with the 1st Earth Division, 1st Magic Division, 1st Winged Division, and 2nd Winged Division. There are 10,000 griffins from the Griffin Dominion but are in the reserves. In total there are over 35,000 Equestrian forces (that includes the griffins).

The Monocerosian Army is composed of its 1st Earth Division, 2nd Earth Division, 3rd Earth Division, 1st Winged Division, 2nd Winged Division, 1st Magic Division, and 2nd Magic Division. The army also has 3,000 dragons from the Dragonic Sovereignty hiding in the surrounding mountains. There are a total of over 38,000 Monocerosian forces.

_**Bayonate: I will explain the armies of both sides further in the next chapter.**_

**On the Plains of Proving….**

**No One's POV**

Both sides stared at each other. They were no farther than a mile from one another. They could see each other's campfires. Both armies were enormous. With over 70,000 combatants, it will be a bloody battle. Everyday reinforcements were pouring onto the grounds daily. Banners of both sides fluttered in the breeze. The no pony's land was void of life. The grass paid no mind to the coming carnage as it continued to bend to the wind.

**Calvary's POV**

I walked through the massive camp. The ground was bare from being trod on so much. I saw thousands of tents stretching in all directions. Ponies were brandishing weapons, training, writing letters, talking, eating, and carrying messages. Massive war machines stood ready with their crews preparing ammo and supplies. I look across the great plain and saw the enemy army. The Monocerosian Army was larger than ours. It, too, was a tent city. We saw their bonfires and silhouettes. Their massive banners bore the insignia of the Kingdom of Monoceros, a dark purple cloth decorated with Ursa Major. Our own banners faced them, one side pitch black with Princess Luna's Moon and the other side light blue with Princess Celestia's Sun. I saw a flurry of activity in the Monocerosian camp. I turn away and walked toward my squad's tent. I open the flap and see Hades in deep thought. I sit down beside him.

"We just got orders to get into formation, sir." Hades tried to state it calmly, but you could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Don't worry, Hades. I'll get you through this. I promise."

"Thanks. You're a great friend, sir." Tears began to flow out of his green-blue eyes.

"Right now, I am your friend, Hades, not your officer. We'll get through this together with Silver Blade. Hey, you may even impress Persephone Light."

Choking back his tears, Hades let out a weak grin.

Silver Blade walked in and said," We better suit up or else we'll be thrown into battle naked."

Hades and I nod and don on our armor. We grabbed our weapons and headed out into the sunlight. Unfortunately, there was no sunlight. The sky has gone gray. Clouds covered the sky blocking the Sun. The Heavens were prepared to cry for the fallen that day. Crows and vultures began to circle around the flats, sensing that they were going to have a wonderful meal. Hades, Silver Blade, and I rushed to our legion and got into formation. We looked across the no-pony's land and saw the black army staring at us. The Monocerosian Army was equipped with dark blue armor outlined with silver. The hostile pegasi took to the skies. Thousands of dots filled the gray. I almost couldn't see the hills behind the winged army. The pegasi also had indigo armor, but their wings had sharp blades attached to them. It turned their extra limbs into weapons that could shred enemies into pieces. The earth began to rumble as the Monocerosian ground forces started to march toward us. An army of darkness slowly made its way across no-pony's land.

"Archers!" screamed an Equestrian officer. "Ready. Aim. FIRE!"

Arrows filled the sky. Equestrian projectiles rained down upon the approaching army. Pegasi plummeted to the ground and splattered into a bloody mess. I heard a pegasus scream as he fell towards Earth, a scream that was silenced with the crunch of bones. Massive shields in different array of colors sprang up. Enemy unicorns raised protective shields around their comrades. Bouncing harmlessly off, the barbed missiles fell to the ground. Some arrows got past the barriers and hit ponies. The ponies would either fall dead or whither in pain. Screams of pain and help rang across the plains. The wounded received no aid as the Monocerosian Army continued its march across no-pony's land. Salvo after salvo of arrows were launched. Hundreds of Monocerosian ponies lay dead or dying on the ground. The ground began to turn red with blood. It seemed like the earth itself was bleeding. Finally, the dark blue army stopped 100 yards from the Equestrian lines. I felt sweat roll down my face. A silence ensued except for the cries of the wounded. I observed my foes carefully. The unicorns were armed with blades attached to their helmets. The blades were wicked, 2 hooves long, and were placed in front of the horn. The getup was quite intimidating. I looked to my sides and saw some comrades wavering. Some were crying, some were shaking, and others stared blankly ahead.

The creaks of gears were heard as catapults behind us prepared to fire their deadly payload. Heavy boulders were lifted and placed into the hand of the war machine. Unicorns enchanted the stones. Some grew spikes, some were engulfed in flame, and others simply looked like normal rocks.

My commanding officer yelled," Draw, your weapons! Hold the line! We must not let them get past us. Do it for your loved ones! Do it for Equestria!"

"Hoo-rah!" we screamed.

Suddenly, a loud deep horn bellowed across the field. War cries filled the air as the Monocerosian charged forward. The enemy pegasi charged towards our Equestrian pegasi. The pegasi became engaged in a ferocious air battle. Limbs, blood, and bodies started to fall from the sky. Shrieks rang across the battlefield. The opposing ground forces galloped across the remaining distance between them and us. They got closer and closer. A flood of dark blue soldiers rushed to us. The mass bristled with spears, pikes, swords, axes, hammers, and other lethal tools of destruction.

Quickly, the artillery fired. The sky became filled with fire balls. The balls crashed into the ground incinerating anypony close to the impact. Ponies were thrown into the air and fell with a sickening crunch. Fires sprang up across the plain. Our support continued to fire. Dozens of ponies perished with every barrage. Unwavering, the Monocerosian forces continued their charge by the carnage. Ponies continued to fall, but the opposing force got closer and closer.

100 feet.

50 feet.

25 feet.

10 feet.

I got into a ready stance with my blade drawn.

5 feet.

4 feet.

3 feet.

2 feet.

1 feet.

0 feet.

_**Bayonate: I hope you enjoy the chapter. I am so sorry that it took so long. Please forgive me. Thanks for all the OC's! I really appreciate your support. I wrote this chapter except for Hades' fight scene with Persephone Light. If you any advice on fight scenes tell me! Review and have a nice day!**_

_**Katbeary: Hey :) I hope you liked it! :D Please Review if you did and if you didn't! Enjoy your day ^.^**_


	20. Facebook Page Created!

_** Bayonate: Katbeary and I created a Facebook page for **__**Once In a Blue Moon**__**. It's called **__**Once In A Blue Moon MLP Fanfic**__**. Hope to meet some fans on there! :D**_

_** P.S. Don't forget to read our new chapter **__**The Coming Storm**__**.**_

_** Katbeary: Hi! :D Sorry for the delay, school is almost over. If you would like to get to know us better, message us; suggest ideas, and all that good jazz. Like our page!**_


End file.
